Transformers Legends
by CJWeems
Summary: M
1. chapter 1

Transformers The New Dark Age

Dai Atlas streamed through hours of data comprised into minutes.

He stood on an altar shape that was in the wastelands of Luna one, a portion of the moon that hadn't been reconstructed into bombs and weapons factories.

His hands sat on top of two blue glowing orbs.

Nightbeat and Star Saber stood behind him.

Nightbeat had her arms crossed and she was leaning on a broken pillar.

Star Saber was looking at a holographic image on his wrist and was swiping at it every so often.

Dai Atlas looked up to see Cybertron rising in the horizon, and the star of the solar system Hadeen (literally) rising on the opposite side.

"Sunder's peak is nearby, massacre number-sT37 happened there, but there should be another mapping post beneath the surface there as well." Said Star Saber.

"Good." Said Dai Atlas pulling his hands back calmly.

"Any useful information?" Asked Nightbeat.

"Only that the entire planet of Velocitron has been sold into the hands of the Galactic Council." Said Dai Atlas.

Nightbeat grimaced at what he said.

"What happened to the inhabitants residing on the planet?" Asked Star Saber.

"It doesn't say." Said Dai Atlas stepping off the altar looking map post.

It powered down and the blue orbs magnetically connected to slots on the ground.

"Road burn is still in captivity isn't he?" Asked Nightbeat.

"The Humans still presumably have him in custody as a..." Dai Atlas trailed off.

"We know." Said Star Saber.

"That's all it said about him on this mapper?" Asked Nightbeat.

"Unfortunately yes." Said Dai Atlas.

"Each one we find has even less info than the one before! We're running out of energon... It-it can't get any worse, can it?" Asked Nightbeat.

"It can. But it also could get better. Fate is something no one understands, whether it exists or not, something controls our past present and future. We just stay strong and prevail over the Decepticon forces." Said Dai Atlas.

"Dear Primus!" Said Star Saber throwing his arms in the air after seeing something on his hologram that was projected from his wrist. "D-Go, and Red Hot were just captured by the Galactic Council! Sonic Bomber just messaged me this, and it's closer to home this time."

"The Council is getting reckless. I thought they would know by now that the Decepticons are no match for them!" Said Dai Atlas putting two fingers on his forehead.

"We don't want a war starting with a species other than our own." He said.

"Maybe there's hope... If we can make contact with the other Autobots down on Cybertron." Said Nightbeat.

"NO." Said Dai Atlas. "Thunderclash puts everyone in danger. Involving ourselves with him will end us all."

"Even his own personal guard left him for us!" He said.

"And Blacker. What was his reasons?" Asked Nightbeat hesitantly asking.

"He just wanted offworld." Said Star Saber.

Nightbeat nodded a little disappointed.

"We just can't have any contact with Thunderclash, no matter how much we need the Elite Guard." Said Dai Atlas.

Cybertron - New Iacon City -

Deathsaurus walked down a hallway with Deathcobra and Jallguar trailing him with their blasters armed.

Up ahead was a glass door with a shadowy figure standing on the other side.

Deathsaurus showed no emotion on his face but one of pointlessness.

The glass door slid open with Soundwave and a striped Decepticon standing in the frame.

Deathsaurus's eyes trailed downward where he saw the striped Decepticon was handcuffed.

He rolled his optics to face Soundwaves.

"What is it you need? A weapon? A servant? Your own fortune? Or a companion?" Asked Deathsaurus.

"I am only here to question your motives and deliver a prisoner and two extra test subjects." Said Soundwave.

Deathsaurus raised his metal eyebrow.

"Are they worth being tested on?" Asked Deathsaurus.

"One is a great Autobot leader, and the other is a field warrior." Said Soundwave.

"Okay, hand them over... And what is your question? Because... At the moment I'm at a loss of motives." Said Deathsaurus.

Soundwave stepped forward-"The unusual weather, is it your doing?" Asked Soundwave.

Deathsaurus just stood there staring at Soundwave.

"I sit admiring the downpour of condensation. But I only admire natural rain." Said Deathsaurus."it is not I who causes this, go seek another."

Soundwave looked down at his chest where energon bled.

"Perhaps it would be wise to receive special care by one of your doctors." Said Soundwave putting his hand to his chestplate.

"Very well, we in this city always display hospitality to Decepticons in need." Said Deathsaurus.

Deathsaurus signaled Deathcobra and Jallguar to retrieve the striped Decepticon.

They took his arms and tugged him away toward the deluxe prison cells.

Autobot base in Kaon-

Highbrow sat staring at a monitor.

His spark was pulsing.

His face showed nothing but worry.

All the life signs on all the teams went out.

His joints were frozen.

He reached for a button to contact the next in line to lead the Elite Guard.

Thunderclash was dead.

Scissortail, Backstreet, and Vroom entered the dark room with Highbrow, Fixit, and fizzle.

"This is... This is something Thunderclash planned in case he and his teams died." Said Highbrow.

"Code black." Said Backstreet.

"It's time to choose a new leader." Said Highbrow trembling a little.

"Let's be wise here." Said Fixit.

They all decided.

It was a hard decision.

But a smart decision.

A split command, a council of sorts.

Between all of the Autobots in the dark room.

Their first act as leaders is to move the position of the base to become more hidden.

It's their only choice.

New Iacon City-

Thunderclash opened his optics.

"Where am I?" He asked.

His arms were chained to the wall behind him.

Energon stained the walls. Dried though.

It was dark except the light shining from his eyes.

He looked around.

Next to him, Broadside sat in stasis also chained to the wall.

Thunderclash groaned as he tried moving.

Then he noticed a piece of metal patched across a wound he didn't know he had.

'Wait. Before, before I went offline, I remember being outdone by Soundwave... And killed!?'

"Unknown energy signature emitting from kill wound." Said Thunderclash's built in computer.

The pain of being stabbed through the spark was coming back.

Thunderclash gritted his teeth.

'this is impossible!'

Suddenly light filled the room.

If Thunderclash could he'd block the blinding light from hitting his optics, but he was chained down.

Instead he closed them.

"Are you online yet?" Asked a girls voice.

Thunderclash opened his optics to see a light blue/ almost green Decepticon standing in front of him with a tray full of energon cubes.

"De-Decepticon? Why are you-?" Thunderclash asked.

"I'm only meant to make sure your online and get you this." She said.

She reached over and unlocked his restraints.

Suddenly when she unchained him he grabbed her throat!

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Where are we?" Asked Thunderclash.

"N-new Iacon, that's all I know, I don't know anything else!" She said.

"That's quite enough." Said a deeper voice from the shadows.

"Leozack?" Asked the girl.

A shadow cast down onto Thunderclash from behind.

Suddenly Thunderclash was forced down onto the ground with a swift kick!

"Get your hands off my sister!" Said Leozack.

Thunderclash struggled to get up.

"You may not know what happened to you. But I suggest you look in a mirror." Said Leozack.

"Lyzack, go get the guest a mirror." He said.

Lyzack rushed out of the room to get one.

"What's happening?" Asked Thunderclash.

"Things you don't understand yet, but you will soon. I'm gonna be soft on you, you'll know why soon, it's stupid pops rules... But who cares." Said Leozack.

Lyzack ran in with a glowing mirror.

Broadside groaned himself online.

He wasn't fully there yet though.

He stared into the darkness.

Thunderclash yanked the mirror out of Lyzacks hands.

She backed up quickly.

Leozack grinned.

On Thunderclash's chest was a Decepticon symbol.

He looked over and saw one on Broadsides shoulder.

"You should've died from what I heard." Said Leozack.

"Let's go prepare for the gathering, sis." Said Leozack.

Lyzack cheerfully followed him out of the room.

Soundwave sat at one end of a golden table.

Deathsaurus sat at the other end twiddling longingly with a golden plate.

"Y'know, to give full treatment to my people, I experimented with energon. I created different types of it. I literally refined it so much I could mold it into whatever shape or form I wanted it be in. I even gave different flavors and colors to it." Said Deathsaurus.

"At one point I thought that we were all trapped in this city, so I had miner Vehicons dig down to create an underworld. But then the catacombs they had created were flooded with radioactive and unstable energon from the depths of the core. I had my best scientist try and figure out what was going on with it, and why it was coming from the core... Turns out Cybertron is dying."

Soundwaves optics widened.

"Do you not care what happens to Cybertron?!" Asked Soundwave.

"At this point I no longer care. So no." Said Deathsaurus.

Soundwave pushed back in the chair he was sitting in and stood up.

He smacked his hands on the table.

"You-" Suddenly a group of Decepticons entered the room.

"Soundwave, meet my family." Said Deathsaurus.

All the Decepticons waved and took their own seats.

Deathsaurus pointed to a light blue Decepticon-"Leozack."

Then he pointed at a green Decepticon with rotor blades on his back and a helicopter cockpit on his chest-"Deathcobra."

Then at a dark blue Decepticon with a cape covering everything but his head-"Felbat."

Then at a red Decepticon with chrome wings-"Guihawk."

Then at a black and red Decepticon with wheels on his legs and shoulder cannons on both shoulders-"Jallguar."

Then at a light blue and greenish female Decepticon with wings on her back-"Lyzack."

Then at a tan Decepticon with tank treads on his legs and horns on his head-"Killbison."

Then at a dark aqua blue Decepticon who had a drill hanging on his back and tank treads on his legs-"Drillhorn."

Then finally at a dark green female Decepticon with no transformation features-"Esmeral, my wife." Said Deathsaurus.

"You take part in a lot of human culture. Eating energon that has a form other than a cube, marriage, family?! You disgrace Cybertron!" Said Soundwave. "You won't even save it!"

Soundwave walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" Asked Leozack.

"Don't concern yourself with Soundwaves motives." Said Deathsaurus.

"He's visiting us! We need to show hospitality no matter what!" Said Lyzack.

"Yes, we do not want a war starting between our two governments do we?" Asked Felbat just sitting still in his chair, and forever enclosed in his cloak.

Deathsaurus put his hand to his chin.

"If you really want him back, I guess we could talk about what he wants to talk about and agree with him, but it doesn't mean we'll do what he says." He said.

Felbat smiled an eerie smile, and Leozack held up his communicator that's on his arm.

"We agree to talk about and acknowledge everything you want to talk about." Said Leozack into his communicator.

Soundwave came back in.

"I am not one to act like a sparkling, but your decision to leave the dying of Cybertron alone disturbs me." He said sitting back down.

"I did not mean to make you feel like a sparkling, Soundwave. If you want to talk about the restoration of Cybertron however, I recommend speaking to Thunderwing in Cyberplex on Luna one." Said Deathsaurus.

Soundwave stared at each Decepticon in the room.

"Then let's talk about what happened five hours ago." Said Soundwave.

"What happened?" Asked Deathsaurus.

"An Autobot attack on my supply transport barge." Said Soundwave.

Underground five hundred miles away-

Metalhawk opened his eyes to darkness.

'I-I thought I died, I thought everyone died.' He thought.

He raised his body and tried adjusting to the darkness.

"Is this the Afterspark?" He asked aloud.

"Funny, I thought the same thing." Said a voice.

Metalhawk turned on one of his visor lights and pointed it to where he heard the voice.

It was Over-Run.

He had a sharp end of a rock sticking through his chest.

"But then my pain receptors kicked in after the shock." He said.

Metalhawk ran towards him.

Energon was spilled all over the ground as Over-Run stood mounted on top of the the sharp rock, which was two feet off the ground.

"Over-Run, are you okay?" Asked Metalhawk.

"Yes in fact it feels like I can just slide off this rock and kill Gigatron right now. No I'm not okay!" Yelled Over-Run.

"I feel big regret but I don't know what it's for or against!"

"Calm down!" Said Metalhawk.

Metalhawk tapped a button on his arm and his Pretender suit split in half like a foot step splashing in water.

The Pretender suit fell over as he stepped out.

He opened a compartment on his nonPretender arm and pulled out a saw.

"Wh-what's that for?" Over-Run asked nervously.

His faceplate retracted on his face.

"I don't need any of my limbs cut off do I?" He asked nervously again but with his voice amplified a little.

Metalhawk raised his saw in the air.

Over-Run clutched his eyes closed.

Metalhawk sawed off the end of the spike.

"Wha-oh..." Said Over-Run.

He fell down but still with the spike in his chest, he just wasn't hanging on the rock anymore.

"Don't feel stupid, for all we know we could have fallen hundreds of miles down, an impact like that will do something to you." Said Metalhawk.

"But then why don't you feel the same?" Asked Over-Run.

"Who landed on a spike and nearly bled out?" Asked Metalhawk.

Metalhawk bent over and shoved the spike out of Over-Run's chest, sharp end first.

A gaping hole was left, but it was nowhere near his spark.

"That needs to be patched up." Said Metalhawk.

He looked around a bit more to see if he could see any more of his comrades... Or the Decepticons that also fell down here.

In the distance he could hear the sound of water pouring down like a waterfall in a cave.

But it wasn't water, it was acid tough enough to melt through Cybertronian armor. Regular armor that is.

"Over here!" Yelled another Autobot.

Metalhawk heard and ran over.

He saw Big Bang, Firestar, and Drift standing in a circle near a cave wall. And another Autobot but... "Machtackle?!" Metalhawk shouted sounding suprised.

Machtackle stood in the middle of the circle.

"How are you alive... And why are you two combined?" Asked Metalhawk.

"It's a short story. The impact crushed our legs, so to walk we combined." Said Machtackle holding his hand out in an explanatory way.

Metalhawk sighed.

"Where's Over-Run?" Asked Big Bang.

"Not far behind us." Said Metalhawk.

"Is he okay?" Asked Firestar.

"He's in no condition to move, he needs a major patch up, possibly one involving a C.R. chamber." Said Metalhawk.

"Well then how are we going to escape this dark landscape?" Asked Drift.

"We could carry him." Big Bang suggested.

"It's an idea." Said Metalhawk. "Do we still have that tarp that we used to protect ourselves from the acid?"

"No. It was ripped to shreds in a very shreddy looking area." Said Big Bang.

"Then pulling Over-Run with the tarp is out of the question." Said Metalhawk.

Firestar put her head in her hands.

"I really need to get back to base, there's someone I need to take care of there." She said.

"Flare-Up?" Asked Metalhawk.

"She's my sister. I've cared for her since she was built, I've trained her how to fight, but she still has much to learn. If the Insecticons go there... And we're too late.." She trailed off.

"It's okay, we'll get out of here." Said Metalhawk.

"If only there was an ancient civilization that has lived down here for millions of years that would see our peril, take us in, and help us get out of these caves and canyons." Said Drift twirling his sword with his fingers.

Everyone looked at him.

He is definitely the odd one out.

But then all the stares became intense.

Drift kept twirling his sword.

Suddenly a creature dove down from above him and tackled him!

It's body was covered in sheets of metal, and beneath those were bundles of circuitry.

It was clearly Cybertronian.

It's eyes glowed green.

"It's a cyberfox!" Yelled Machtackle.

He charged at it with his fist!

But before he could touch it it was sliced in half by Drift!

Green energon splattered everywhere and all over Drift.

"Gck!" Drift said spitting out some of the energon that had fallen in his mouth.

Suddenly five more beasts sprung from the shadows!

"Take defensive positions!" Shouted Metalhawk.

Everyone stood up and took a stance.

'Wait a second. Over-Run!'

New Iacon City-

"HOW DARE YOU MENTION THE AUTOBOTS!!!" Yelled Deathsaurus standing up above everyone in the room.

Soundwave backed away and pushed his chair over.

He was silent.

"PEACE HAS ALWAYS STOOD HERE IN NEW IACON, EVEN MENTIONING THE AUTOBOTS COULD END IT ALL!!" Yelled Deathsaurus.

Soundwave aimed his shoulder gun at him, then suddenly when he did that everyone pushed aside their chairs and aimed their guns at him.

Two Decepticons guarding the doors aimed their guns too.

"If you take action to that name as I do names from several generations ago I understand." Said Soundwave.

Deathsaurus looked around at his family and the guards.

His face indicated that he's calmed down.

"Do not mention anything about Autobots to my people. You understand?" Asked Deathsaurus.

Soundwave nodded, probably understanding more than Deathsaurus thought he did.

"But if I may ask, your military force... Do they know?" Asked Soundwave.

"If you're about to ask what I think your going to ask, then yes they do know, of course they know, if an attack were to ever happen, we'd have to be prepared. But I'm afraid I can't supply Dinokind or Monstructor to you." Said Deathsaurus.

Soundwave looked at Deathsaurus intently then looked down at his former wound.

"Then I will go see Thunderwing on Luna One." Said Soundwave.

Deathsaurus's face became grim but at the same time sort of relaxed.

"Well then... Enjoy your stay in New Iacon."

Kaon-

A red and blue motorcycle and a blue jet flew across a flat environment.

Behind the red and blue one was being dragged a trailer.

A trailer big enough to hold extraction tanks.

They fell to a stop suddenly.

The two vehicles transformed into Override and Dogfight.

One of Overrides motorcycle wheels shifted into his backpack while Dogfights wings spread like a cape on his back.

Their Autobot symbols shone brightly in the dark.

In the distance lightning flashed in the sky.

The trailer split in half revealing three other Autobots and two extraction tanks.

"Landshark, Windsail come over here and help scan for the Sparks." Said Override holding his hand to his mouth to broadcast his voice.

"Pipe down Override." Said Landshark who was colored in a dark brown and grey with thin towering cannons rising from his shoulders.

"This area could have Decepticon scouts luring around, this is the area where Brainstorms lab was destroyed."

"Well th-this place kinda f-freaks me out." Said the third Autobot from the trailer-Ironfist.

"Sure does, Brainstorm came back missing both his hands." Said Windsail. "Least what I've heard is all."

Ironfist shuddered, but then he opened up a laptop, disguised by a briefcase.

The holographic keyboard lit up and the keys floated up toward Ironfist's fingers.

He started doing calculations on the computer and scanning the area.

A small satellite rose up from the trailer.

"This'll let us know if any baddies are coming our way on the radar." Said Ironfist.

Dogfight and Windsail knodded back at him and started sweeping the ground with scanners.

Silence for the next twenty minutes...

"I can't believe Thunderclash is dead." Said Dogfight.

"Sudden wasn't it... But I guess it was expected." Said Override.

"I say it was all a stupid idea!" Said Windsail in a very angry voice.

"Sounds like you've been keepin' anger in about that little event... Anyone you cared about on that trip?" Asked Landshark.

"It's none of your concern!" Said Windsail.

"Hey ay!" Said Landshark. "Fer one, keep your voice down, second, don't talk to me like that again."

"All of you, quiet down." Said Ironfist. "The radars picking something up."

Everyone froze.

Several flashes of lightning lit up the sky.

"I-it could a turbofox.." Said Dogfight.

"Then it's one big turbofox." Said Ironfist, he twisted the computer their way. "But I know they don't travel in packs this big."

About sixty red blips blinked on the monitor forming a circle around them.

Alone a turbofox could bring a bot to the ground in a single pounce and rip out your insides in a single swipe of the paw.

But these weren't turbofoxes.

Suddenly something emerged from the shadows and stabbed a sword through Windsails chest! Everyone reacted and pulled their guns out of their holsters then aimed it that way!

Windsail fell forward and onto the ground in front of them.

A yellow and blue Decepticon stood on top of him ripping his sword from his spark.

"No no no no no no!" Dogfight muttered.

"This can't be true!" Said Landshark who was nearest to Windsail.

"Oh but it is Autobot. Since your border base went down we've been entering by the hundreds." Said the Decepticon.

"But how did you slip by our scanners?!" Ironfist stammered.

"Easy, we just use the corpses of your comrades from the base to build shields for your scanners." Said the Decepticon.

Five other Decepticons emerged from the shadows.

They had the looks of Terrorcons. They must be.

It's Blot, Rippersnapper, Sinnertwin, Cutthroat, and Hungur!

They could easily combine to form Abominus!

They surrounded them.

But their had to be more than just them.

"Commander Weirdwolf, may we?" Asked Blot who was a dark purple, mixed with a slightly lighter shade of purple bot.

"Well, we didn't come over here just to talk." Said Weirdwolf grinning.

All the other Terrorcons grinned too, even while some of them having mouthplates it was still noticeable.

The Autobots shook in fear.

"Wait a sec, we're the Elite Guard, men! We show em' we ain't gonna back down!" Shouted Override.

The Terrorcons lunged for him first, but then they were tackled on the way by Dogfight, Ironfist, and Landshark!

Landshark punched Rippersnapper's face shattering his optic visor to shards!

Rippersnapper pulled back a sec but then attacked Landshark back transforming into the one thing that Landshark can't transform into: irony - Rippersnapper landed on top of Landshark in his shark mode and started biting into him!

Dogfight was immediately surrounded by Cutthroat and Blot and swiftly beaten down to the ground.

Ironfist turned from seeing his friend die and saw the Terrorcon leader standing in front of him-Hungur.

Hungur held up a sword and a shield and charged toward him!

Ironfist froze in fear, his joints stiffened.

Hungur's sword was nearly toward his spark.

Suddenly Override jumped in the way, shoving the sword away and shouting-"RUN!"

Ironfist backed away a little.

Hungur's sword cut the side of Override's chest and shoulder before he was able to get completely out of the way! Phe turned to face Hungur.

He held up his gun and started firing at Hungur.

Hungur blocked his shots with his shield!

Suddenly Hungur lifted his shield up and jumped at Override!

Override stumbled backward and onto the ground.

Hungur's shield stabbed into the ground!

"No!" Yelled Ironfist.

Suddenly the ground was ripped apart and was filled with fire!

Metal panels from the surface and shards of the two Cybertonians caught in the explosion flew in all directions with streams of smoke following them!

A red and blue panel sheet with an Autobot symbol on it fell beside Ironfist.

"The Sparks.." Ironfist whispered.

Rippersnapper looked up from chewing into Landshark and saw a half exoskeleton half armored Cybertronian lying in front of him. Energon bled from his single optic and the other half of his mouth.

He was completely on fire, but his colors still shone, grey and purple, the Terrorcon leader Hungur.

Rippersnapper transformed quickly and picked up his mortally damaged leader.

"This place is filled with land mines!" Said Blot picking up Dogfights right arm with energon dripping from his teeth.

"We gotta get outta here!" He said.

Weirdwolf looked skeptical, but then he called off the attack-"everyone retreat!" He shouted. "And take the trailer with us!"

Suddenly a bright colored helicopter and a light blue jet flew over and launched cables down to connect to the trailer.

The Terrorcons and Weirdwolf climbed onto the trailer and hooked the cables into good magnetic holsters.

Rippersnapper pulled Hungur into a safe spot on the trailer as Weirdwolf held his hand up to signal one of the airborne Decepticons to carry them away.

Ironfist crawled over to one of his friends that hadn't been completely mauled: Landshark.

Landshark lay against a rock holding a bite mark on his chest.

He looked up to see Ironfist stumbling over.

"This was supposed to be an extraction mission." He said.

"I know." Said Ironfist.

"This was never supposed to happen." Said Landshark.

"I know." Said Ironfist.

"They could've lived, Ironfist." Said Landshark.

Ironfist looked back to see Override missing all his limbs, Dogfight had a hole in his chest and one of his arms and legs were missing, likely taken for souvenirs. Ironfist looked at the piece of Override he'd recovered. Override was slowly burning to a crisp.

Then he looked at the sword wound on Windsails chest, he was more motionless than the rest.

"I know." He said.

New Iacon-

Thunderclash paced around the prison cell.

Unfortunately he couldn't free Broadside from his bonds, but at least Broadside was awake now.

There was no way to shatter the bonds either, and the doors looked like they wouldn't budge even if a meteor flying at mach ten.

Broadside just stared emotionlessly at the small square window that was at the very top of the cell door.

The only objects in this cell was a plate where energon cubes would go, and a plain silver box.

Thunderclash had lifted it up to examine it, and it was almost weightless.

It had several layers of designs on it.

It was imprinted with pictures of a star on it with rays beaming from it.

It didn't make sense though.

"So we're at a Decepticon prison in Iacon, where you say they say the live in peace?" Asked Broadside.

"Yep." Said Thunderclash.

"And we're Decepticons now." Said Broadside.

"Yep." Said Thunderclash.

"Why though, why did they slap those stupid symbols on us? This goes beyond hating Autobots, it's wanting a friend but 'oh hey they're an Autobot, so let's make them a Decepticon so I can actually stand them!' What's with that?!" Asked Broadside.

"We'll find out as soon as I get us out of here." Said Thunderclash.

"What's that box? The silver one?" Asked Broadside.

"I don't know, but I think it's worthless." Said Thunderclash.

"Can I see it?" Asked Broadside.

"Sure." Said Thunderclash.

He bent over, picked it up, then tossed into Broadsides held out hands.

He started examining it himself.

Thunderclash watched him with the hope he'd see something he didn't.

"Neat designs." Said Broadside.

"You seem bright and happy Broadside. You even sound younger." Said Thunderclash.

"You should hear yourself, I thought you were the one sounding like you just got a new replacement everything." Said Broadside.

"Really?" Asked Thunderclash.

Broadside nodded.

"Soundwave was talking about a new world for Cybertron, where it'd only be fifth generation Decepticons. Maybe this is his way of sparing us?" Said Thunderclash.

"Mayb-" Broadside suddenly stopped talking. He looked down and saw his hands were trapped within the sides of the box.

"Uh... Help." He said.

"What the?" Asked Thunderclash.

He leaned down to touch it but his hand merged with it too!

"Uh... HELP!!" He shouted... Wait he's in a Decepticon prison, that is beyond sad. That can never be mentioned to anyone.

Suddenly the box melted down as if it was liquid metal and in their hands, together they held the Matrix of Leadership!

"What the heck!?" Shouted Thunderclash.

Broadside looked mesmerized.

The Matrix wasn't glowing blue though... It was glowing purple..?

It's stored In a weightless box?

He tried letting go, but he couldn't, it was stuck to his hand!

"Can you let go? Is your hand stuck?" Asked Thunderclash.

"Nu-nope. It is stuck." Said Broadside.

Suddenly Thunderclash's body started transforming and so was Broadsides!

Purple spikes extended from their arms shoulders and legs!

Their paint schemes turned grey, black, and purple! Their eyes turned purple too!

Then finally so did their minds.

Then they combined...

"So Soundwaves decided to leave and visit Thunderwing?" Jallguar asked Doryu.

"Me's thinks sounds can't be wave or Thunders be's a wing... But... Why sounds wave leave to see a thunders wings?" Asked Doryu.

"Why did I even ask you a question like that?" Asked Jallguar face palming himself.

Leozack walked by him and patted him on the back mid-facepalm.

Jallguar looked up to see Leozack hand signaling him to follow him.

Doryu fell to the ground on his butt and started punching the ground... Typical Dinobot.

The Breastforce members were gathering in a warehouse deep within the city.

The Breastforce is a name they sort of decided on to keep secret from Deathsaurus, their dad.

They had to go through ten lanes of traffic to get to the special alleyway.

A Vehicon stood guard at the entrance of the warehouse.

Leozack dragged Jallguar in through the door as Jallguar stared at it.

"Man, I swear that class is everywhere." He said to himself.

Inside was a group made up of- Killbison, Drillhorn, Deathcobra, Guihawk, Felbat, and Lyzack.

The name Breastforce was first came up because they had all received gifts from Deathsaurus himself... They were all cassette beasts.

But instead of transforming into weapons or power boost, they transformed into chest armor and weapons.

Weapons ranging from swords and shields to missile launchers and flame throwers.

"So why're we here?" Asked Felbat.

"To talk about that 'thing' that happened two hours ago, and Soundwave, and especially the Autobots he talked about raiding his base." Said Leozack.

Everyone stared at him waiting for everything to begin.

"We're waiting for-" the entrance door opened and in came SOUNDWAVE!?

"Ah here we are." Said Leozack.

Everyone gasped.

"I thought you left!?" Said Drillhorn speaking up for everyone unable too.

"Your brother offered assistance to me since I am in need of help. He said a small portion of you will be able to escort me to Luna One and back down to the Sky Barge to help fend off the Autobots." Said Soundwave.

Everyone looked at Leozack now.

They held in their anger of him getting them a job they weren't expecting.

But it was a job they were needing.

Felbat crossed his arms-"kay, so why're we meeting here and not the hangar ports?"

"Because we need to know who's going and who's staying." Said Leozack.

Everyone looked at each other.

They chatted, played Rock Paper Scissors ( An Earth game of decision ), and they argued.

They looked at each other again then at Leozack and Soundwave.

"Your definitely going aren't you?" Asked Lyzack to Leozack.

"Yes, of course." He said.

"Then I'd like to go." Said Drillhorn.

"Me too." Said Felbat.

"And me." Said Guihawk.

"And so'll I." Said Jallguar.

"A-and I'd like to go too." Said Lyzack.

Leozack waited for more but that was it.

He looked toward Lyzack.

"You can't go. You'd be out of your environment." Said Leozack. "And at least three of you have too stay. You Killbison, and Deathcobra."

She looked down at her feet.

"Ok." She said meekly.

"Then we know who's going and who's staying." Said Leozack. "Wasn't that pleasant?"

Some of them were still mad, but some nodded.

"That wasn't pleasant, but it will do." Said Soundwave.

Everyone was herding out of the warehouse.

Lyzack looked back at it for an instant then continued following her family.

They were all halfway down the street when they heard a loud explosion!

"What was that?!" Asked Deathcobra looking around.

The traffic froze.

Decepticons everywhere looked up.

A cloud of smoke rose from the detention center.

It was up in flames!

Screams were heard.

Something emerged from the smoke and flames of the detention center.

Nothing but a shadow, until it revealed itself to be a purple and black robot with a Decepticon symbol on its chest!

Purple flames emanated from it.

It pulled a sword from its back and held it in a stance.

But it was a savage beast nevertheless.

It stood on a balcony that extended from the detention center that hadn't caught on fire.

It looked down at the city.

It saw cars crashing into each other then transforming into their robot modes.

They all looked up to see it standing there with the burning detention center behind it.

It was almost unrecognizable, but Leozack saw the legs were made up of jet wings and car wheels, the head had two visors, one below the other. And it had a head crest that had a hint of blue mixed in with the black.

The wheels were spiked, the chest had a jet cockpit in he center of it, and it had black metal panels lined up on its chest that had bolts lined up on the side, but were colored silver, a chrome color.

It had wings extending on its back, but also a sword holster.

This was an unknown Decepticon.

No known Decepticon in the city looks like that, and seeing as it just broke out of the detention center, Leozack could guess it was somehow something to do with those two Autobots. Somehow.

Inside the cockpit on the chest something glowed prominently.

It glowed purple.

It was the Dark Matrix.

There was no denying it.

Suddenly the cockpit Windows on the chest sealed over with a metal cover.

The Decepticon looked around the city.

Then it jumped down, transforming into what looked like a heavy cargo / assault shuttle.

Suddenly the Dinoforce started turning corners around the street.

As far as they were concerned, they were the police that kept order.

They included: Doryu, Goryu, Kakuryu, Gairyu, Yokuryu, and Rairyu. They could combine into Dinoking.

But the problem with them is that they're... They're plain stupid. Compared to a rock, the rock could beat them in an understanding game.

They charged it's way as it was transforming into its robot mode.

It stood in midair and stared their way.

It aimed it's sword at them as they started combining to form Dinoking.

A ferocious black lightning blasted from the sword!

As they combined together forming the legs and chest, the Lightning crashed into the ground in front of them causing a ginormous explosion!

Shrapnel lifted off the ground then turning into molten shrapnel, then desintagrating!

The blast vaporized everything in the way.

But Dinoking rose from the smoke and flames.

He wielded a sword and stood in a stance aiming the sword back at the rogue Decepticon.

They stared at each other.

The Dinoforce might be more stupid than any rock in the universe, but they knew how to fight, especially in combined mode.

They charged at each other.

Is a sudden clash the nearby buildings were brought down, it wasn't just a fight.

It was a war.

A war between two titans of extreme power.

Luna One-

Dai Atlas stood at the rim of a data post looking at Cybertron, which was now above his group.

"This data says that there's a storm brewing from the core of Cybertron. And that the fields of Sparks have stopped receiving energy." He said.

"What kind of storm?" Asked Nightbeat.

Dai Atlas looked toward a big feature on the surface of Cybertron.

It was a big hole that supposedly led to the core of the planet.

Big storm clouds were coming out of the hole.

"The storms are being produced from the dying core of Cybertron." Said Dai Atlas.

Star Saber and Nightbeat gasped.

"C-Cybertron's dying?" Asked Star Saber.

"That's more of a reason to go down to the surface!" Said Nightbeat.

"Imagine..." She trailed off into her thoughts.

"I know. This is more certainly the Dark Ages again." Said Dai Atlas.

"The new Dark Ages."

Kaon-

Ironfist and Landshark pulled themselves into their base, which was in the process of being relocated.

Other Autobots looked at them as they went past.

They walked toward the main meeting room, which had Scissortail, Backstreet, Vroom, Highbrow, Fixit, and fizzle in it.

They'd gathered to talk about where they'd relocate the base to.

Landshark and Ironfist stumbled in while Vroom was in mid speech.

He stopped talking and looked their way.

He saw cuts and holes all over them.

"What happened?! You were supposed to come back to base two hours ago!" Said Highbrow.

"We were ambushed by Decepticons, everyone was killed, and the Sparks were discovered. That whole area is now under Decepticon control." Said Landshark.

Everyone was silent.

"But-but our sensors, they should've detected them." Said Fizzle.

"The Decepticons found a way around that by using the Autobot bodies left there to build cloaks." Said Ironfist.

"FRAG IT! Dogfight... Override? Them too?" Asked Backstreet.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Said Landshark gazing down at the ground in front of them.

"If the Decepticons have figured out how to cloak themselves, we should expect a suprise attack at any moment." Said Scissortail.

"We have to rescue the Sparks closest to us and evacuate much quicker." He said.

"You two are dismissed, go get yourselves repaired by Velocity and Ambulon, then gather your things, we've got to talk about this news." Said Highbrow.

They left and got repaired.

However, they were still traumatized.

Ironfist left the medibay and went to his quarters.

Landshark stared at him as he left his sight.

The look on Ironfist's face suggested something, but Landshark knew it meant there was something going on.

Ironfist folded a blueprint poster and stacked it with several others, then put that stack into a crate.

He gathered his science supplies and also put it in the crate.

He cleared everything that he owned and put it in the crate.

He walked over to a pillar and pressed a button on it.

The floor of his quarters split and sunk in revealing stairs.

He hauled the crate down the stairs and into a dark room.

Landshark peeked through the door to his quarters as the crate disappeared below the level ground.

"Hm?"

He followed him down the shaft without his realization.

Lights came on as he went down.

When the light filled the entire room, he saw Ironfist tending to a starship!

"WHAT?!" Landshark shouted out loud.

Ironfist literally twisted around in shock.

"You're not supposed to see this!" Said Ironfist.

"What're you doing building a starship!?" Asked Landshark.

"It's-its... For a science experiment!" Said Ironfist. "Yeah!"

"It's clearly not that. Your building it to get off world!" Said Landshark.

Ironfist went quiet.

Then he picked up remote of some sort.

"Have you seen Cybertron lately?" He asked. "Have you Landshark. It's falling apart. Not just outside, but inside too."

"What're you talking about?" Asked Landshark.

"My visual scanners have been going through the roof. Any 'smart' scientist could see that Cybertron is dying." Said Ironfist.

Landshark didn't respond. He just put his hand up for him to keep going.

"That means it's actually going to die." Said Ironfist.

"What does that actually mean?" Asked Landshark. "Cybertron doesn't have any organic life or a breathable atmosphere, for crying out loud. It's like it's already dead."

"No! You don't understand! Sparks will stop generating, energon flows will stop, Vector Sigma will go offline, and worst of all... Cybertron will literally crumble until there's nothing left!" Said Ironfist.

Landshark's visor glowed as if he just realized what he meant.

"S-so... How can we fix it?" Asked Landshark.

Ironfist just stared at him.

"Well.. The Allspark is said to help.. But-"

"Where is it?!" Asked Landshark.

"I was gonna say it's just a myth, so if we're to start looking for it, it may not even be there-"

"Where is it?!" Asked Landshark.

"It may not even be there though-"

"Where?!" Landshark demanded.

"The Chorus nebula in the Terran system!" Ironfist spit out holding his hands in the air like he was caught stealing.

"Earth?" Asked Landshark.

"Yes. Well, around the area. Humans don't even know there's a nebula there so-"

"Well, they've enlisted the help of Nebulos and the Black Block Consortia. So I'm betting that they've got the tech to have seen it already. No they've had the tech." Said Landshark.

"Yeah. And it's likely that the Humans, Nebulons, and the Black Box Consortia aren't gonna be too nice about us snooping in their territory." Said Ironfist. "That's partly the reason why I think it's a bad idea to go."

"You think it's a bad idea to try and find the Allspark, the object that could revive Cybertron... Our home?" Asked Landshark.

Ironfist sighed. Then whispered something to himself.

"If we're going to do this we'll need a team."

END OF BOOK TWO...


	2. Chapter 0

A long time ago, the Autobots and Decepticons fought.

The thirteen Prime's stood with them and the self proclaimed Prime who held the Matrix of Leadership known as Nova Prime.

Together they fought the evil Prime, the Fallen among the thirteen, Megatronus Prime.

He waged war on all of known existence simply because that is what he was.

He needed to be stopped before the war could reach the rest of the universe.

The remaining twelve, and Nova Prime fought him and his forces to the death.

Each Prime fell. One by one.

Nexus Prime, Alpha Trion, and Vector Prime remained.

Seeing as Alpha Trion and Vector Prime weren't as experienced in fights, Nexus Prime split himself into his six components.

As the first combiner and the one true source of all combiner energy, that was the final transformation. Decombining. The six perished as well, taking Megatronus down with them. And natural combiners ceased to exist.

Alpha Trion and Vector Prime reunited Cybertron and its colonies and the Autobots and Decepticons just became long lost names.

Peace lasted for millions of years.

But chaos wasn't over for the universe. The balance had to be fixed.

And another war began.

The most devastating war in all of history up to that point.

Up to the year 2064.

The war for Cybertron has spread through the stars, but then it stopped.

Optimus Prime, Rodimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, most of the main leaders of the Autobots are dead.

And the Matrix is in Decepticon hands.

Most of the Autobots are dead, all except the Elite Guard.

The war has been pulled back into the heart of Cybertron.

The moons of Cybertron, Luna 1 and 2 have been turned into planet wide factories for the Decepticons.

The Autobots may not win the war.

Thunderclash is acting leader of the Autobots, Star Saber has disappeared, he may be dead.

The leaders of the Decepticons are Deathsaurus, Gigatron, Razorclaw, Thunderwing, and Soundwave. The main Decepticon forces are Vehicons, and Insecticon swarms.

Even normal sentient Decepticon soldiers fear them and stay away from them.

Several smaller Decepticon factions who are ultimately loyal to Deathsaurus scower the surface and underworld of Cybertron.

Subgroups such as the Targetmasters, Headmasters, Pretenders, Powermasters, and triple-changers, and many more, but it's still very dangerous with overwhelming numbers of Vehicons and Insecticons.

The very limited numbers of Autobots are stationed, or stranded in Kaon-the former Decepticon headquarters.

The Central Command is located on the very tip of a seven mile high tower.

The tower is at the center of the main Autobot camp, one of the many spread out in Kaon.

The Autobots have found a batch a thousand sparks that are brand new, none of them have bodies yet, they aren't even ready to have bodies yet, because they're too young-

Sprocket and his twin brother Rumbler were in an armory shining their guns.

"Y'know, Rumbler, when this is all done and over, I'm going back to Earth." Said Sprocket.

Rumbler gave him a look as if thinking 'this'll never end' then he said-"Yeah, me too."

"You sure?" Asked Sprocket putting his gun in a stack of other shined guns.

Then he stood up stretching his arms.

"I don't know, I'm your brother, so I go where you go." Said Rumbler.

Rumbler marked a symbol onto his gun then stuck it right next to his brother's.

Then he stood up putting one of his many knives into a slot on his knee.

"You really want to though?" Asked Sprocket.

...

"Not really, bro." Replied Rumbler.

"It's a good thing we left Earth when we did." Said Sprocket walking to a door and pressing a button.

The door slid open.

"Why?" Asked Rumbler.

"Because that's when the Insecticon plague started up." Said Sprocket.

"I don't think it would have spread to organics." Said Rumbler.

"Pfftt. You haven't heard? One Insecticon fell down to Nebulos, and in just one day an entire town disappeared!" Said Sprocket trying to prove his point.

Sprocket walked out the door with his brother following.

"That's just a legend told by Cattila, y'know he makes a lot of things up!" Said Rumbler.

"He's actually one of the smartest bots I've met, so I don't believe tha-" Sprocket started but Rumbler interrupted by saying-"I've met smarter bots."

"Sure-who?" Asked Sprocket.

"Mainframe, Pincher, Perceptor, Rad, Brainsto-" Rumbler held out his fingers counting but was interrupted-by Rad.

"You called?" He asked standing in front of them holding his hands on his waist cheerfully.

"We didn't." Said Rumbler.

"I thought you said my name though." Said Rad.

"We did, but the conversation wasn't about you." Said Sprocket.

"I see, sorry." He said walking off.

"It's a good thing we didn't tell him exactly what we were talking about-it would've fed his ego." Said Rumbler.

"Well at least he doesn't brag like Brainstorm does." Said Sprocket.

They walked into another building, this time it was command center number one.

About twenty Autobots were in there.

Thunderclash at the center, Braver and Laster to the right of him, and Metalhawk and Big Bang on his left.

"Is everyone here yet?" Asked Big Bang.

"No, we're still waiting on Highbrow and Crosshairs." Said Metalhawk.

"We can start without them, they'll figure out the plans whenever they get here." Said Laster.

"Laster's right, Metalhawk, we've got limited time." Said Thunderclash.

"But-" Metalhawk started.

"Autobots, may I have your attention!" Shouted Thunderclash.

The crowd looked up at him.

Metalhawk positioned himself toward the crowd.

"This meeting has been arranged in response to the sudden change in direction of the Insecticon swarm!" Said Thunderclash.

"So what?" Asked Over-Run.

"They're moving as an organized group, moving in patterns, as non-sentient Cybertronians they shouldn't be smart enough to do that on their own." Said Thunderclash.

"Again. So what?" Asked Over-Run sarcastically.

"It means the Decepticon leaders have regained control over them. More than likely Soundwave, considering he can control sound waves and echolocation." Said Thunderclash.

"Then we send an assassination team to go kill him and be done with it!" Said Over-Run.

"Actually, we're planning something a lot like that. We know where Soundwave is located, in the communications Sky Barge above the Rust Sea.

And we also know that the area's weather is being controlled as a weapon." Said Thunderclash.

A holographic diagram projected from the floor to show the layout of the area.

"From what we used to know about the area before it was controlled by Decepticons, is that it has many canyons and tall ridges spread out on the surface, while a lot of it is still submerged in acid lakes. More than likely the area's been reformed by the Vehicon mining teams. But we're still counting on the dangerous areas to be left untouched." Said Thunderclash pointing at the hologram.

"No problem, so what if it's dangerous. It gets us closer to winning the war!" Said Over-Run.

"I agree with Over-Run." Said Big Bang.

"Me too." Said Braver and Laster at the same time.

"Okay then... You'll be on the same team then. There will be three teams. If anything happens to one, it lies on the others to complete the mission. And you'll have to find a way onto the Sky Bar-"

"Copy! COPY! Yes we get-" Over-Run said interrupting Thunderclash.

"Take Over-Run to a shuttle and strap in. Will you Metalhawk?" Asked Thunderclash.

Metalhawk had gotten tired of Over-Run too, so he went over and practically handcuffed him and pulled him out of the room.

"This won't stop me from getting the mission done!" Yelled Over-Run as he was being escorted out.

"For every team, it will be different and difficult getting onto the Sky Barge. So each team leader will discuss their plans with you." Said Thunderclash. "That's all, get prepared for a dangerous hike, and an even bigger survival game."

Metalhawk tied Over-Run to a seat in a shuttle.

"Can you go get me something?" Asked Over-Run.

"What?" Asked Metalhawk uncuffing him.

"My guns, my swords, my disrupter grenades, a missile launcher, and my bag of land mine implacments." Said Over-Run.

"I'll get you your swords and one gun, all right!" Said Metalhawk.

"Seriously? I need firepower." Said Over-Run.

"And a gun is perfect for that!" Metalhawk said sarcastically cheerful.

"Well what kind of gun are you gonna get me?" Asked Over-Run.

"A standard rapid fire." Said Metalhawk.

"No upgrades? Well what kind of bullets or lasers?" Asked Over-Run.

"If it makes you happy.. Disrupter bolts." Said Metalhawk.

"Yes. Yes it does." Said Over-Run.

"Ok, well I'm staying here with you, cause Thunderclash's plan-I'm just on your team, along with Big Bang, Laster, Braver, Firestar, and... I don't know who the next guy is." Said Metalhawk.

"Oh Primus, are you Kidding me?!" Asked Over-Run.

"Weren't you listening to Thunderclash a few minutes ago?" Asked Metalhawk.

"Only the good stuff." Said Over-Run.

"But not the important stuff." Said Metalhawk.

Soundwave stood at the edge of the Sky Barge watching the acid tides splash down and sinking into the canyons on the surface.

The Sky Barge was floating two miles in the air above an acid lake with a small island with a ridge on it.

A squad of Vehicons were stationed on the island.

"Darkark, come to me." Said Soundwave.

A moment passed by.

An Insecticon landed next to him and transformed into his robot mode.

His wings shifted down below his waist as a cape.

"Yesss masster?" Asked Darkark.

"Now that I am in control of you and your swarm, I need you to destroy one of the small Autobot outposts on the border of Kaon. Now." Said Soundwave.

"Indeed!" Said Darkark.

He transformed into his flying insect mode.

Darkark made a shriek of a noise.

A swarm of Insecticons came from almost no where.

Crawling from beneath the Sky Barge and down the sides of some of the structures lined up on the Sky Barge.

"Good luck, and do not fail me. Do not fail the Decepticon cause." Said Soundwave.

"Yessss masster!" Said Darkark launching from the platform and into the sky with a the swarm following him.

"Though I do not believe in luck." Said Soundwave even though no one could hear him.

Shandlex: Autobot base-

Rollout was walking down a hallway.

A hallway completely made of glass.

Safe though because this glass is weaponized.

Somehow Brainstorm created glass that could from a touch of a Decepticon repel them several billion miles!

Brainstorm is weird like that.

Creating weird instruments of destruction.

It was weird but cool.

Rollout held a data pad he planned to give right to Brainstorm.

Electro entered the hallway.

He and him had a competition going where they both had to be silent for a whole five cycles!

The competition was set up by Hardhead.

He's not usually happy, but he's been very cheerful lately.

Rollout held his hand out for a high five ( an Earth thing ).

So did Electro but he stopped walking and looked out the glass.

Rollout wanted to say something but he wasn't allowed to especially not in front of Electro, he didn't want to lose the competition.

He stopped too to see what his friend was looking at.

"WHAT?!" Rollout shouted.

Hundreds of thousands of Insecticons were flying right toward them.

Some were smashing right through the walls killing themselves.

Two Insecticons smashed through the glass!

One grabbed Electro's feet with its metallic tongue and yanked him out the window shattering it even more!

Rollout jumped to the edge of the window to catch him, but it was too late.

On the ground two Insecticons were tearing him apart!

"ELECTRO!!!" Rollout shouted.

Several Insecticons looked at him and fluttered over to him!

Rollout ran out of the hallway and into a barracks!

"Good thing!" Said Rollout.

Two other Autobots ran into the barracks too.

Siren and Hosehead.

Neither of them had Headmasters anymore.

So it's said that it makes you think clearer.

They both grabbed shotguns and ran out of the room quickly.

Rollout grabbed duel pistols.

And right as he grabbed them, Insecticons burst through the doors!

He shot the first one in the face and it fell over.

"How do ya like that, eh?" Yelled Rollout.

The second jumped on top of Rollout and drilled its clawed finger into Rollouts optic!

"GAH!!" Yelled Rollout.

Rollout shoved it off of him.

But the Insecticon was small so it hung from its claw that was still in his eye.

Rollout pulled out the claw.

"Ur.." Rollout grunted.

He put his hand over his eye.

He looked down and immediately that same Insecticon stabbed a sword into Rollouts other eye.

Rollout fell to the ground feeling around for his fallen gun.

What he didn't know was that the Insecticon was over him.

Brainstorm held up a black hole gun and shot several Insecticons with it!

They then turned inside out, disintegrated, and disappeared!

But then all of a sudden about twenty others burst through the doors of his laboratory!

Brainstorms bodyguards Siren and Hosehead were shooting at the Insecticons too!

But they were overwhelmed and brought them down!

Brainstorm ducked as they flew over him.

He opened his eyes and saw a Sharkticon grenade lying on the ground.

"Heh ha!" He laughed.

He rolled across the ground to grab it!

But then as Brainstorm wrapped his fingers around it-his hand and the Sharkticon grenade were stomped into spare parts by an Insecticon!

"Not ssso fassst, dear ssscientissst."'said the Insecticon.

"My namesss Darkark and-" Darkark said.

"And your about to become shark food!" Brainstorm interrupted!

Shrunken down Sharkticons grew to full size and chomped down.

But Darkark moved his arm just as the Sharkticon bit down.

Darkark sliced off the Sharktons jaw with a sword.

And then he plunged it into another Sharkticons eyes!

They both fell over!

"Uh... That's... That was supposed to happen." Said Brainstorm.

"It happened because I made it happen!" Said Darkark.

Darkark then kicked Brainstorm off his hands and knees over flat onto the ground!

Brainstorm pulled himself away an inch from Darkark.

"P-please don't hurt me." Said Brainstorm.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, because your going to be a message to other Autobots. But I will hurt you!" Said Darkark.

He slashed his sword into Brainstorms other hand!

Central

Rad burst through the doors of the command center!

"Thunderclash! Sir! We-we've-we've been attacked!" Rad said losing his breath even though Transformers don't have to breath.

"What? What happened Rad, where?" Asked Thunderclash dropping a pile of data pads suddenly.

"Shandlex base." Said Rad calming down.

"Are they recovering?" Asked Thunderclash hopefully.

"No... They're all dead... All except chief scientist Brainstorm." Said Rad.

"He survived and made it back here. But he's critically wounded." Said Rad.

"Take me to him." Said Thunderclash.

The medibay-

Fixit was leaning over Brainstorm injecting healing energon into his chest.

Thunderclash and Rad walked into the medibay.

"Brainstorm!" Thunderclash cried out.

"Shh." Said Fixit.

"He's.. He's on the brink of dying... And I'm not sure I can save him." Fixit whispered.

"Thunderclash?" Brainstorm coughed.

"Yes?" Thunderclash asked pushing Fixit out of the way.

"Thundercl-" Fixit started.

"What happened?" Thunderclash asked Brainstorm.

"A-attack... Large scale... No one survived." Said Brainstorm said.

"Yes... Was it the Insecticons?" Asked Thunderclash.

"Yes!" Brainstorm said quickly and fearfully. "They're being led by an Insecticon calling himself... Darkark... He told me that S-Soundwave has brought their sentience back, and now they go where he leads them... And he says, after, after... After Shandlex, they're-theyre coming here... And they're going to kill everyone, including the Sparks." Said Brainstorm.

"How do they know about the Sparks?!" Thunderclash asked baffled.

...

"Brainstorm?"

...

"Brainstorm?"

"He's dead." Said Fixit. "He wanted to tell you everything thing he heard. I guess the excitement must have kill-" Fixit started.

"No. I'll avenge him. We need to get to Soundwave and break his connection to them before they get here. Rad, your with me and my team." Said Thunderclash.

"O-okay boss." Said Rad standing in the doorway.

"Fixit, you stay here, if the swarm gets here before or if we get to Soundwave, you can fix the wounded." Thunderclash said.

"What about your teams?" Asked Fixit.

"At least one member on each team is medically trained." Said Thunderclash.

"I understand." Said Fixit. "And I'll do my absolute best."

"Okay, come on Rad." Said Thunderclash.

Over-Run leaned over and looked out the door of the shuttle.

Big Bang was walking their way along with Firestar, and what looked like Machtackle.

Machtackle?

That's just Mach and Tackle combined, that's two more than this team needs!

"You piece of scrap Metalhawk. You said there was one more bot not two in one!" Over-Run complained.

"Oh, uh, Thunderclash switched things around. He wants Laster and Braver on his team with Rad, Zorin, and Caliburst." Said Metalhawk.

"Oh... Then who's the other person who's supposed to be on out team?" Asked Over-Run.

"Drift." Said Metalhawk.

"Who?" Asked Over-Run.

"Y'know, Drift." Said Metalhawk.

"Again, who?" Asked Over-Run.

Metalhawk sighed.

"He's an ex Decepticon, formerly known as Deadlock, but he doesn't like talking about his past like th-" Metalhawk started.

"WHAT?! Former Decepticon?!" Over-Run shouted deeply disturbed that he's going on a life or death mission with a former Decepticon.

"I know. I know how it sounds, but he's been a very good Autobot ever since, well, ever since he surrendered and ended up becoming an Autobot." Said Metalhawk.

"I don't care wether he's made up for killing a fly or if he's true love dove! He was still a Decepticon!!" Yelled Over-Run.

"Calm yourself my friend." Someone said in a peaceful voice.

"Ah, this is Drift Over-run. And Drift this is Over-Run!" Said Metalhawk pointing to Over-Run.

"Now, Over-Run if you have a problem with Drift, just... I don't know, resolve it!" Said Metalhawk.

"Over-Run grumbled.

"Ah, isn't this going to be exciting. My first mission with the Autobots! I get to see up close what your like, and how you act, and how you-" Drift started.

"And how we get overly excited about learning about the guys we've been fighting against for the last-oh- five million years!!" Over-Run interrupted sarcastically.

Metalhawk punched Over-Run in the shoulder.

Machtackle walked to the clear cockpit of the shuttle.

He seated himself at the pilots seat.

Then he uncombined into Mach and Tackle.

Mach sat in the first seat and Tackle sat in the other.

They both grabbed the control sticks, but kept them there while waiting for instructions.

"Autobots sit down in your seats and prepare for launch!" Thunderclash said over the loudspeakers installed in the walls.

Drift sat down across from Over-Run, and Big Bang and Firestar sat next to him.

Outside the shuttle-large blast doors slid open revealing the parched, rusted, and dark terrain of Cybertron.

Next to the shuttle was two others shuttles, and an escort made up of Cosmos, Sky Linx, and Fireflight.

Then an artificial voice came on on all shuttles.

"T minus eight minutes."

"launching in ten seconds."

"9"...

"8"...

"7"...

"6"...

"5"...

"4"...

"3"...

"2"...

"1"...

"This is where the fun begins!" Shouted Big Bang!

The three shuttles and the three escorts blasted out of the shuttle bay as soon as Chromedome flashed the signal lights.

Thunderclash's team was all seated, except for Laster and Braver, because they were piloting the shuttle.

Caliburst held a gun close to his chest.

Zorin was cutting his name out onto his gun.

"What're you two so silent for?" Asked Thunderclash.

Zorin looked at Caliburst as if he was wondering why he was so quiet.

"What? I'm nervous." Said Caliburst.

"Pft, this is just another training exercise." Said Zorin.

"Do you know exactly where we are going?" Asked Thunderclash.

"A big bad Decepticon crawling scrap heap." Said Zorin.

"Not something to be teasing about. Autobots have gone in and never came out, including Ultra Magnus." Said Thunderclash.

"Have any ever come out?" Asked Zorin.

"None." Said Caliburst who was now shaking.

His gun dropped to the ground and he leaned over to grab it.

"You'll be fine Caliburst, just stay under my force field when we get there. Okay?" Said Thunderclash.

"Ok-okay." Said Caliburst leaning back into his seat.

"We're almost there!" Shouted Braver from the cockpit.

"Good we've made it past their first field of defenses, if we can make it by the next part, then we'll be fin-" KABOOM!!!

The middle shuttles engine exploded off of it!!

The shuttle started spiraling down toward the ground!!

"Take evasive maneuvers!!" Shouted Sky Linx from behind everyone.

Sky Linx then transformed into his dragon mode!

Laser bolts and missiles were flying in every direction in the sky!

Down below were gun implacments lined up on top of small buildings that were on different islands spread out in the ocean of acid!

"Fire on those Autobots!!" Yelled a Vehicon general.

A Vehicon with treads for feat rolled up and transformed into a tank.

Then he started shooting missiles up at the incoming Autobots!

Thunderclash's shuttle spiraled down towards the ground with smoke following it!

Their shuttle splashed down into the ocean of acid!

It bounced off of it once and skidded onto the shore of an island!

A small wave of acid splashed onto the metal beach.

Thunderclash wedged his fingers into the cracks of the shuttle door and pried it open.

"Sorry for the sudden landing, er, crash landing. Stay out of the way of the fire." He said.

Caliburst followed him. And Zorin, Laster, and Braver followed him.

A small battle platform detached from the overhead Sky Barge and headed their way!

"Incoming!" Said Laster!

"I see it, prepare yourselves. Find good barriers to take cover behind, and spread out!" Said Thunderclash.

"All right, Braver. You ready?" Asked Laster.

"Sure am." Said Braver holding a sniper rifle in both of his hands.

The shuttle that was on the right of Thunderclash's, who's leader is Broadside, flew upward towards the Sky Barge.

It reached the top of it, but both of its engines exploded and it disappeared over the edge of the Sky Barge!

Metalhawk's shuttle evaded the laser blast that were coming at it!

A laser blast hit Cosmos who was following them for support, and he caught on fire!

He hit the acid and sunk down under, more than likely melting!

"Fall back Sky Linx, Fireflight!" Yelled Metalhawk.

Sky Linx transformed from dragon mode back into his shuttle mode and flew back into the direction they came.

Fireflight wasn't so lucky though, because he exploded into a hundred pieces!

Metalhawks shuttle was shot with a harpoon gun that was sitting up on top of the Sky Barge!

The harpoon went through the engine!

"Hold on tight!" Yelled Metalhawk.

"Oh, yeah, no need to tell me that." Said Over-Run putting his hands on the back of his head.

Then he leaned back.

"What are you doing!?" Asked Firestar looking towards Over-Run.

The shuttle dove down into a canyon with a trail of smoke and embers behind it!

"What's going on?" Asked a Decepticon general called Clench. "Why aren't you pulling them up?!" He asked.

"I can't stop the wire right now, they're still falling, it'd yank the whole gun off this barge!" Said the Vehicon sitting in the gunners chair.

"I don't give a scrap about if 'oh no, that won't work!' Soundwave will have my head, and who knows, sell it to Deathsaurus!?" Said Clench pressing a button on the harpoon gun!

"Wait!!" Said the Vehicon.

The whole gun implacment was ripped off the Sky Barge along with Clench and five other Vehicons!

Metalhawks shuttle kept falling and falling down the canyon.

"Have we landed yet?" Asked Firestar with panick in her voice.

"If we landed now we'd be dead!" Said Big Bang.

"Thanks-thanks for the reassurance." Said Drift.

"Yeah." Said Over-Run. "I have to agree with MrOnceACon here."

Up above them the Decepticons with their harpoon gun landed on a slab of metal grating sticking out of the wall of the canyon.

So Metalhawks shuttle was dangling.

Clench got up from the cut up floor of the harpoon gun.

"See I told you." Said the Vehicon gunner.

"Shut up, Jetstorm." Clench said clenching his teeth.

Deluge, another one of the Vehicons got up too.

He looked over the edge.

"Slag, this canyon-it's-its extremely deep... Uh, the Autobot shuttle." Said Deluge.

"What? What about the Autobot shuttle Deluge?" Asked Clench clenching his fist.

"It's still hanging by the harpoon." Said Deluge.

"CUT THE HARPOON!!" Yelled Clench.

"Oh!" Said Deluge.

He scrambled across the grating to the metal rope that seemed endless.

"Get out of the way!" Said Jetstorm.

He pushed Deluge out of the way.

His arm transformed into a knive and he leaned in to cut it.

But then Deluge punched Jetstorm in the face.

"Urrr!" Jetstorm said spitting out energon.

Down below Metalhawk kicked the shuttle door out.

"Huh." He said.

He looked around and saw nothing but canyon for... Miles?

Then he looked down and saw an endless pit.

He looked up and saw a mile above them the harpoon gun implacment was stuck on a small platform in the side of the canyon.

He saw the Decepticons fighting up there distantly.

"It's time we get out of here." He said.

The other Autobots got their weapons together.

"Don't waist time, they'll soon figure out they can cut us off." Said Metalhawk.

Over-Run climbed up next to Metalhawk with a machine gun strapped to his back.

He also had a Kremzeek energy drink in his hand.

He sat down next to Metalhawk.

His mouthplate slid to the sides of his face, and started drinking his drink.

"Is that a machine gun?" Asked Metalhawk remembering he gave Over-Run a standard gun.

"No it's a planet." Said Over-Run.

"That's not your best comeback. No. I mean. I mean, I told you to use a standard gun!" Said Metalhawk.

"No, it's a standard rapid fire gun, your exact words." Said Over-Run.

"I can't deal with you acting like this Over-Run!" Yelled Metalhawk.

"I'm sorry, but Thunderclash assigned me to your team, the only way to get rid of me is to kill me." Said Over-Run.

"I'm not doing that." Said Metalhawk.

"Okay, well now, you'll have to deal with me." Said Over-Run.

"Or you could be nicer." Said Metalhawk.

"All I'm interested in is ending the war." Said Over-Run.

"Okay, let's go!" Said Big Bang climbing up to the door.

Drift and Firestar climbed up behind him.

"Wait, where are Mach and Tackle?" Asked Metalhawk.

...

Metalhawk dropped down into the hull of the ship.

Dropping because the whole ship was hanging upside down.

He pried open the doors to the cockpit.

He saw two holes on either side of the window, and two empty seats.

He climbed back up to the others.

"They're dead." He said sadly.

Everybody looked down in grief. Even Over-Run.

"Fine soldiers they were." Said Over-Run.

The shuttle creaked a bit, but it's been creaking the whole time.

"More than fine, and even better when they were themselves." Said Big Bang.

...

"How will we get off of here?" Asked Over-Run.

"Swing, I hope the Decepticons don't notice, but if we can get over to the wall we can get over to that cave entrance over there." Said Metalhawk pointing to a cave.

"All right, good plan." Said Drift.

Up above-

Thunderclash was shooting Vehicons down left and right!

Zorin, Braver, and Laster were taking cover behind a piece of metal sticking out of the ground.

Laster leaned to the side of the metal and started firing a machine gun with one hand at an incoming Vehicon!

Caliburst kept shooting one Vehicon at a time.

They one by one fell over and created dust clouds.

Zorin aimed a missile launcher at the Vehicon battle platform that was just about to leave to get more Vehicons!

He shot the missile at it, and it hit the one of the repulsor engines on the platform!

Shrapnel exploded from it and the platform crashed into the ground peeling the metal ground into hundreds of slivers, and sparks flew everywhere!

"We can't just sit here and keep getting shot at!" Laster yelled to Thunderclash.

"Don't worry" -he ducked as a chunk of metal flew his way- "my friend, I have a plan, we've just got to get rid of the remaining Vehicons, and wait for the next platform to come down." Said Thunderclash.

"I see where your going with this." Said braver pulling away his sniper rifle as a laser bolt hit where he was firing.

"Primus!" He said.

Caliburst was taking cover behind the shuttle door.

He had pulled it out and chunked it a foot behind Thunderclash.

He kept veering back and forth shooting Vehicons down, but he was still nervous, he was still shaking.

KABOOM!!!

The shuttle door was blown into three and Caliburst landed next to Thunderclash's foot!

A short Vehicon stepped off of another platform that had just landed!

"I Tankor will kill you all!" Shouted the Vehicon!

More missiles launched out of his shoulder cannon but at Braver, Laster, and Zorin!

Their wall barrier exploded too!

Braver skidded across the ground also next to Thunderclash's foot!

"You all right?" Asked Thunderclash.

"Sure." Said Braver.

"Caliburst?" Asked Thunderclash.

"F-fine..." He said.

Thunderclash looked down and saw a sharp piece of the door wedged into Caliburst's abdomen.

Energon was spilling out of his cut!

"We'll get that taken care of Caliburst, I pr- it will happen." Said Thunderclash.

...

"Good." Said Caliburst.

Zorin jumped on top of Tankor and slashed his shoulder cannon off with a sword!

Then he aimed his sword toward his clawed hands and shoved it through!

Tankor's arm fell off, and he collapsed on the ground!

"Let's go now!" He said. "The platforms about to retrieve more Vehicons!"

"Stay here Caliburst, we'll be back for you, just stay well." Said Thunderclash.

Thunderclash, Laster, Braver, and Zorin jumped onto the platform as it was hovering back to the Sky Barge.

"Good luck." Said Caliburst leaning against a piece of the shuttle that wasn't on fire.

Underground-

Deluge kicked his foot at Jetstorm, but Jetstorm caught it and swung Deluge at the metal wall of the canyon!

"you idiots!" Yelled Clench Clenching his teeth once more!

Deluge got up off the ground but he was too late!

Jetstorm swung his fist into Deluges' stomach cracking his exoskeleton!

Then Deluge dove at Jetstorm recovering quickly! He shoved Jetstorm to the ground pounding Jetstorm's chest with his fist!

Clench got in between them ripping Deluge off of Jetstorm and swung him over the edge holding him only by a jet fin on his back.

"Wanna do that again?" Asked Clench.

"N-no sir." Said Deluge.

Clench yanked him back to the grating they've been standing on.

As Deluge regained his balance Clench walked over to Jetstorm once again Clenching his fist.

"And you, the bot who started the fight." Said Clench grabbing Jetstorm's arm.

He looked down and saw his metal arm grinding and bending as Clench Clenched his arm.

"So do it again and you die." Said Clench.

Clench walked away from him transforming his hand into a knive.

"Now to do the most simple thing any bot can do without starting a fight." Said Clench.

He slashed at the metal wire holding the ship in place.

The wire spun down twisting into coils as it fell, and at the same time the shuttle dropped down.

"There Autobots dead, job done, now we need to get back to the Barge." Said Clench.

Jetstorm looked down seeing another dead Vehicon crushed under the giant harpoon gun.

Backtrap. That's who he was. Now dead. Such a shame.

Clench and Deluge started climbing up the side of the metal canyon.

Metalhawk watched as the shuttle fell to its inevitable destruction.

"Good thing we got away from the shuttle before... Y'know... That happened." Said Metalhawk.

"Tsk. I thought me and that shuttle had a thing." Said Big Bang.

Firestar punched his shoulder.

"I'm not sure if the Decepticons know if we survived, so we need to get moving." Said Metalhawk.

"And what's the plan? How are we gonna get to the Sky Barge?" Asked Over-Run.

"We're not heading for the Sky Barge, we just need to shut off all the perimeter defenses, and if possible, rewrite the programming in case one of the other Decepticon leaders sends reinforcements." Said Metalhawk.

"What if Thunderclash's team is dead?" Asked Over-Run.

"Then it'd be our job to take care of the Barge." Said Metalhawk.

"How'll we exactly know if they're dead or not?" Asked Drift. "I mean... Excuse me."

"Trust me. I will know." Said Metalhawk.

"Did anyone by any chance grab the crate containing our special weapons?" Asked Over-Run.

"I did!" Said Firestar. "Is this it?"

She pulled up a crate the size of a cassette animal.

"What's in here?" Asked Big Bang.

"Goodies... Weapons." Said Over-Run.

"My pretender suit." Said Metalhawk.

"My energy disrupter." Said Firestar."

"My helicopter." Said Over-Run.

Everyone looked at him.

"It can compress." He said.

Metalhawk pressed a button on a silver box and a suit blew out of it and connected to each limb of his.

He now had his Pretender suit on.

Pretenders are supposed to be a new type of disguise to confuse the enemy or other species. Metalhawk's suit looked like he had the face of a human.

In this form he also had a jet pack.

Also red and blue like his robot mode, except for the yellow chestplate.

He stood now two feet taller than the others.

"Just an extra layer of armor for me, and that battle helicopter of yours, Over-Run is also an armor type of suit.meven though you can transform into a helicopter without it." Said Metalhawk.

"Mach and Tackle must've packed the weapons we couldn't bring, here's a null ray, an imobilizer, and a... Depth charge!?" Asked Big Bang suprised.

"It's supposed to be for the acid lakes up there for a little suprise for the Vehicons. Guess it never got used." Said Metalhawk.

"Well some of the acid lake tides are washing over into this canyon." Said Firestar.

"Means watch out for the acid rain burning a hole through your armor." Said Over-Run.

"Exactly." Said Metalhawk. "And we've got these human designed ponchos that deflect every type of liquid, even magma."

"But there's only two of them." Said Drift holding one up.

"We have to take turns, depending on where your actually standing." Said Metalhawk.

Metalhawk looked up at the waves of acid flowing over the edge.

The Sky Barge-

"Why did... Why did Thunderclash put me on this shuttle last minute?" Asked Rad.

"I don't know." Said Broadside loading a gun.

"What was the purpose, am I important for this mission?" Asked Rad.

"I don't know." Said Broadside signaling Rumbler and Sprocket to proceed out of the shuttle.

"Is this the end?" Asked Rad.

"Your being too loud, shut it!" Said an Autobot named Smokesniper.

"We've landed on the Decepticon Sky Barge. It's our duty to fulfill the mission and kill Soundwave." Said Broadside.

"If we survive this I bet Circuit will be begging us to tell him all about it." Said Rumbler.

"Why? Everyone should know about this. I'm not even sure if anyone's gonna make it out alive, this mission." Said Smokesniper.

"Yur..your not helping." Said Rad.

"Psh." Said Smokesniper. "You don't hope you survive, you make yourself survive."

"But you said that you bet no ones going to survive." Said Rad.

"I don't know about you guys, but I know I'm going to survive." Said Smokesniper.

"Get the rail gun! We're gonna blow them out of the sky!" Yelled a Vehicon.

Rad looked towards the exit of the shuttle.

"We clear the deck and bring it down." Said Broadside. "Everyone got it, Rad, you?"

"Yes, I'll fight. I'll make sure I survive." Said Rad.

"Good." Said Broadside.

Smokesniper looked towards Rad, he stood still for a moment then knodded.

Rad knodded back.

Then Sprocket and Rumbler knodded and kicked open the shuttle door!

"Alright cons-"

Suddenly Sprocket's and Rumbler's necks were grabbed!

Soundwave stood in front of them.

"They said the rail gun thing to draw us out!?" Said Broadside.

Soundwave held Sprocket to the side then tossed him to the side.

Then he aimed his shoulder gun at Rumbler's head!

Suddenly Rad jumped on top of Soundwave and brought him down.

"Foolish Autobot." Said Soundwave in his computerized voice. "Buzzsaw, Laserbeak, eject!"

Soundwaves chest opened up and two cassette beast flew out and transformed into their beast modes!

Buzzsaw landed on top of Smokesnipers head.

Then he poked his beak into Smokesnipers eye!

Smokesniper ripped through the air to catch the bird-like robot.

Buzzsaw evaded him and Laserbeak flew around in place with both his clawed feat in the air aimed at his face!

Broadside grabbed Soundwaves arm and pulled him off the ground.

"My missions to kill you!" Said Broadside.

"You will fail that mission, Autobot." Said Soundwave.

Suddenly the shuttle exploded!

Soundwave walked away from the burning shuttle dragging Broadsides body.

He walked toward a parked rail gun stationed on a conveyor transport.

Smokesniper rose through the debris and aimed his gun in a stance at Soundwave.

"No last words, Con!" He said.

He shot his gun, but the laser bolt was diverted into the sky.

The Insecticon Commander, Darkark punched Smokesniper in the face.

Smokesniper did a triple flip in the air and skidded across the Sky Barge three yards away!

The hit cracked his visor and broke most of his exoskeleton!

"Their effort is honorable." Said Darkark.

"But no amount of effort can get past me."

"Don't underestimate the enemy. And don't overestimate yourself." Said Soundwave.

"Whatever." Said Darkark.

"What brings you back to the Barge, Darkark? You had direct orders." Said Soundwave.

Soundwave dropped Broadsides body on the ground.

Laserbeak and Buzzsaw landed on Soundwaves shoulders.

"A massive storm is falling over the area." Said Darkark.

"It's unlikely the Autobots have the technology to build a weather machine... It's likely Deathsaurus performing experiments." Said Soundwave.

"Should I kill him so we can continue our mission?" Asked Darkark.

"No. Deathsaurus is a valuable ally. He unlike the other Decepticon warlords, has created a government where Decepticons live and thrive." Said Soundwave.

"What's so special about that?" Asked Darkark.

"You wouldn't understand all but the value of having more than six million Cybertronians at his command." Said Soundwave.

Broadside grunted on the ground as energon leaked from scorch marks.

"A...a whole... Decepticon government...?" He asked struggling to get his words out.

"You are one Autobot who's been around for million of years. Your life has been long, yet you've been fighting a war the whole time. I regret to inform you that you won't see the end of it. Not because your going to die, but because we're going to turn you into a Decepticon." Said Soundwave.

"That's possible?" Asked Darkark and Broadside at the same time.

"All that's needed is to send him directly to Deathsaurus's city. Yes you will see the Decepticons version of peace." Said Soundwave.

"Darkark, escort him to the hangar for transport to New Iacon City. And you will have to evidently wait to erase the Autobot base." Said Soundwave.

"Yes master." Said Darkark.

Although he didn't seem to pleased with Soundwaves decision.

"From there I will also have to see what Deathsaurus is up to. Now everyone... Clean this mess up."

The Sky Barge was covered in shrapnel from the now decimated shuttle. And fire was burning in different spot. There were also some fallen Vehicons around the area.

"I can't just sit here while they take Broadside down to be taken away!" Said Laster.

Four Autobots crouched beneath a walkway that was a two meters below the flat top of the Sky Barge.

"We can't storm this place with just the four of us." Said Thunderclash.

"Well they were until everything went to slag." Said Zorin.

"If only Blacker were here, then we would be able to combine." Said Braver gesturing to Laster. "We'd be able to provide a distraction long enough for you to do some damage."

Thunderclash looked down below at the grating they were standing on.

Down below was the acid lake.

Blacker disappeared along with Star Saber five years ago. Since then Thunderclash has been leading the Autobots.

"We can retrieve Rad, and the twins above, I'm not sure if Smokesniper is still alive ( let's hope so) and regroup and then rescue Broadside."said Thunderclash.

"What happens if there's too many Vehicons up there?" Zorin asked Thunderclash.

"It's either jump over the edge or go within the Sky Barge." Said Braver.

"Yeah, cause they'll notice us popping our heads from this grating." Said Zorin.

"The only way to save Broadside is to go within the Barge. And that's also where Soundwave is at." Said Thunderclash.

"I think that's a plan." Said Laster.

"Well then-" said Thunderclash.

The four Autobots jumped with a single jump onto the Barge.

They each raised their guns.

The other three Autobots were already attacking the Vehicons.

"Oi, Rumbler!" Shouted Zorin.

Rumbler and Sprocket looked over, and so did Rad.

"How'd you get here?" Asked Sprocket.

"Priority comes first." Said Thunderclash.

"Where's Caliburst?" Asked Rad.

"Not dead." Said Zorin.

"Ahaha. I'm serious." Said Rad.

"Down below, he's injured, but he'll survive." Said Thunderclash. "We've disabled their troop transport, so there's no way any Vehicons will be touching Caliburst."

"Where's Metalhawks team?" Asked rumbler.

...

"It's unknown as of now. Let's just hope they're safe." Said Thunderclash.

Underground-

"Y'know... We've got the most troops on our team?" Said Over-Run holding up the metallic poncho.

Metalhawk looked down.

"It's because Thunderclash thought we would make it." Said Metalhawk.

"That's stupid." Said Over-Run.

"Our whole team is made up of the best of the best, it would've saved the day if we made it to the Sky Barge first." Said Metalhawk.

"Still stupid." Said Over-Run.

"I agree with Over-Run." Said Drift.

"Oh do you?" Asked Metalhawk looking down at them with his human eyes.

"Yes. I respect everything about Thunderclash, but it would have been a good idea to spread out the best in order to have a little of each skill on each team, therefore making their survival chances higher." Said Drift.

"Hm... Your right." Said Metalhawk. "Things are tense for Thunderclash. He has to make hard choices, wether they're good or bad."

"I see. Stress affects even the best." Said Drift.

"Hey, a stairway!" Said Big Bang.

"Firestar looked around him.

A stairway leading up to the near surface stood in front of Big Bang.

"Looks like a good way up. But expect traps." Said Metalhawk.

The Sky Barge, within-

Venom, Chopshop, and Barrage followed their commander Darkark, as he carried behind him Broadside.

They were in a hallway that led from an elevator to the hangar.

Soundwave always has a way of getting to places first, no matter how close you are, or however far away he is.

A Decepticon with missile racks on his shoulders walked by.

He had what looked like a map in his hand.

Chopshop swiped one of his missiles and tucked it into his chest compartment.

"I don't even want to know why he has a map." Said Barrage holding his hand next to his head.

"Eh? I don't care about that, I take what I want, whenever I want." said Chopshop patting his chest.

"That's not the point, idiot." Said Barrage.

Suddenly they arrived in the hangar.

Soundwave stood talking to an all yellow and black striped Decepticon next to a mostly glass hover train.

He looked over at Darkark as he presented.

"They were quick to get here." Said the striped Decepticon.

"Precisely as I said." Said Soundwave.

The striped Decepticon knodded.

"Move the transport to the track." Said Soundwave.

Chopshop and Barrage looked at each other.

"Yeah, you!' Said the second in command of the Insecticons, Venom.

The two Insecticons hurried over to the transport and started shoving it over to the rail track laying in the corner of the hangar.

The hangar was long and wide, big enough for good sized ships to fit in it.

The area the track was in was off limits, because it connects to another end which is at a stop halfway to Deathsaurus's city. So ships, and especially bigger ships can't land wherever a track is sitting.

Usually a red holographic signal floated over that side of the hangar.

Whenever it's in use, it usually doesn't cause trouble for other Decepticons piloting in supply ships.

Venom looked at his two soldiers struggling to push the track.

He sighed and face palmed his faceplate.

"You have to turn on the anti-gravity generators on the thing!"

Barrage slapped his own face, then Chopshops face.

He pointed to the buttons on the bottom of the track.

As they did that, Soundwave was putting handcuffs on both Broadside and the striped Decepticon.

"Why's Hooligan gettin' arrested?" Asked Darkark.

"He is going to court for reasons." Said Soundwave.

"Don't ask." Said Hooligan putting his hands in the air in a pleadingly way.

"He's Hooligan, we know what he's like, he's this generations Skywarp." Said Venom.

Soundwave looked at Venom.

Suddenly he charged for Venom!

Venom's optics grew big even though they were covered by a visor, one could see them!

"Whoa!" Said Venom.

"Decepticons listing from Starscream, Megatron, even Scrapper, are to be never mentioned. Their generation has passed, therefore must be forgotten." Said Soundwave clutching Venoms shoulder.

"B-but weren't you formerly part of that generation?" Asked Venom.

"I Was, but i am reborn." Said Soundwave letting go of Venom.

Darkark just watched the whole thing happen.

He smiled.

"You'd better be happy you were built after them, Soundwaves belief is that every former generation Cybertronian should be replaced. It goes as far as every Autobot in the known universe, no matter where they are." Said Darkark.

Soundwave backed off and continued handcuffing Broadside.

There's more than likely Autobots hiding in Galactic Council territory.

If Soundwaves goal is to destroy them too. Then he'll go even there, starting a war with them.

The first Cybertronian war against something other than themselves.

Ravage, one of Soundwaves cassette beast appeared out of nowhere and started rubbing itself against Soundwaves leg.

"Isn't that a little weird, Ravage?" Asked Venom.

"He can't hear you. His mind has been wiped. The only logic he has is non-sentient actions." Said Soundwave.

Venom backed up.

"Whys no one running away to one of the other Decepticon fortresses?" Venom whispered to Darkark.

"Because of me." He said.

"All set up." Said Barrage dusting off his hands.

"Good. Load up the prisoners." Said Soundwave.

"Wait a sec? If Soundwave really has a thing against older generation bots... Then why does he even keep Broadside alive?" Asked Venom.

"More than likely because he needs him as a sign for other Autobots." Said Darkark.

"HEY SLAG HEAD!!" Yelled a person.

Darkark, Venom, and Soundwave turned around and saw Smokesniper standing in the doorway.

All the Decepticons in hangar raised their weapons.

Soundwave held his hand up in a motion for them to wait.

"What is your reason to die today Autobot?" Asked Soundwave.

Smokesniper had his wounds all patched up somehow with metal sheets screwed into his injuries.

"I ain't dying today!" Said Smokesniper.

Suddenly a bunch of Autobots dove out from behind Smokesniper!

"It's an ambush!" Yelled Hooligan from inside of the transport on the track.

A firefight began.

Underground-

Waves of acid kept splashing over the side of the canyon.

Night was coming.

The sun was setting, and two moons that were connected in the center rose in the sky.

All the Autobots stuck close together underneath the protective tarps.

"Uh, the waters getting heavier with every wave." Said Big Bang.

"Oh your probably one of the strongest bots here, you'll survive." Said Firestar.

Big Bang smiled.

"It's not a story without gut wrenching survival." He said.

"Okay, maybe not as crazy as your thinking." Said Firestar.

Drift held his hand over one sword that was strapped to his waist.

It gets eerier the darker it gets.

Sometimes the Insecticons gather in swarms in random areas to watch the moons rise.

They don't like being bothered at that time.

A rock bounced down the steps as they were walking up.

"Wha?" Asked Over-Run.

Three Decepticons stood above them.

"I knew you had a chance of surviving when these bozos were fighting. So we decided to ambush you." Said Clench CLENCHING his fist more than he ever has.

The two ther Decepticons held up their guns.

"Unlike before, though, we have a chance to beat you." Said Metalhawk. "We've got more troops and firepower than you three do right now. Let me give you a chance to surrender." Said Metalhawk.

Over-Run, Big Bang, and Firestar all gasped.

"Well, we have the high ground. So it's basically over for you Autobots." Said Jetstorm.

"Yeah!" Said Deluge.

Jetstorm glared at him for that.

Suddenly a ginormous wave of acid poured down on all of them knocking the Decepticons off the edge while at the same time burning their armor!

The wave knocked the tarp/poncho out of the Autobots hands and they fell over the edge too!

Down the edge of the canyon.

Into the never ending pit.

The Sky Barge-

Rumbler wrapped his arms around a Vehicon and strangled him.

Soundwave walked into the middle of the battle.

"Beastbox, Squawktalk, eject!" He shouted as he pressed a button on his chest.

His chest opened up and two cassette beast sprung out!

One transformed into a purple ape, and the other one transformed into a green bird!

Then they combined into a regular sized robot!

They transformed individually. Squawktalk transformed into the chest, and Beastbox transformed into the waist and legs, and they combined into one!

SquawkBox!

SquawkBox ran to the nearest Autobot and punched him across the hangar!

He hit a pile of crates.

"Zorin!" Yelled Thunderclash.

Soundwave walked over to Zorin and picked him up.

His shoulder cannon aimed at him.

"Autobots will not be part of the new Generation of Cybertronians." Said Soundwave.

He blasted his cannon at Zorin as he was struggling to get out of his grip.

He exploded in his grip.

Soundwave then dropped Zorin to the ground.

Suddenly Thunderclash threw his fist into Soundwaves face!

Soundwaves mouth plate was ripped off and his head spikes bent!

"Hm, battle damage?" Soundwave said. "So be it."

Soundwave ripped the fragments off his mouthplate off his mouth and threw it on the ground.

Suddenly Soundwaves chest opened and another cassette beast flew out!

Except it didn't transform into a beast, it transformed into a sword!

Soundwave caught it and made a stance.

"It is an honor to meet you, Autobot leader. But unfortunately honor isn't the key to the new Cybertron." Said Soundwave.

Thunderclash smiled.

"I don't fight with swords, but much can be done with my fist!" Said Thunderclash.

Suddenly SquawkBox and Darkark emerged from battle smoke and tackled Thunderclash!

To prove his point Thunderclash grabbed both their heads and smashed them together.

"More or so my whole hands." Said Thunderclash.

SquawkBox decombined back into Squawktalk and Beastbox.

Darkark fell to the ground and into a temporary stasis.

Soundwave aimed his sword Thunderclash's direction.

"You are the misery this world has kept for far too long." Said Soundwave.

"You think you had it rough?" Said Thunderclash charging his fist at Soundwave's face.

Soundwave dodged the fist and sliced into the side of Thunderclash's arm with his sword!

Thunderclash pulled back pulling the sword with himself.

Soundwave lost his hold on the sword and it became the possession of Thunderclash!

Soundwave's chest opened again and two cassettes flew out. One red and one blue.

They both transformed into swords!

Soundwave charged at Thunderclash this time!

Thunderclash dove downward hanging on to the sword he'd stolen and his bleeding cut.

Thunderclash disappeared into the smoke and dust of the battle as Soundwave came over his position.

Soundwave looked around then sat still.

He twisted the swords down toward the ground and slashed where Thunderclash was.

But Thunderclash wasn't there!

Suddenly Thunderclash kicked Soundwave in the leg and he toppled over!

Then Thunderclash brought up the sword he stole from Soundwave and drove it through Soundwaves chest!

It almost reached his spark, but then Soundwave sidestepped away and the sword was ripped out from a different angle!

Soundwaves Decepticon symbol was scratched up with a big cut below it.

"Enough of this, pest!" Yelled Soundwave.

He pressed another button on his chest and suddenly the battle scene became silent.

Suddenly the whole hangar was filled with booming sound waves!

Soundwave stood above everyone and everything else now, everyone had fallen over.

The sound waves were broadcasting out of Soundwaves speakers within his shoulder cannon and chest.

Soundwave stopped the sound waves.

He walked over and grabbed his stolen sword.

His other two swords were on his back.

Thunderclash slowly reached over and grabbed Soundwaves leg.

"No." Said Thunderclash.

"Such heroic nonsense." Said Soundwave.

He drove his sword into Thunderclash's chest through his spark.

Then he hauled Thunderclash over his shoulder.

Soundwave carried him over to the transport that was sitting on the track.

He put his body next to Broadsides.

"Count: Three." Said Soundwave. "This turned out to be a spiral of events. Everything's running in our favor."

Soundwave climbed onto the transport and into the pilots seat.

Hooligan was in the seat next to him.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid this time, and I won't talk about past generation bots." He said.

Soundwave nodded.

The transport powered on with the engines bursting out blue fire.

The track connected to a holographic looking railway that went on for miles out past the Sky Barge.

The track launched the transport onto the railway and it was off.

Darkark rose above the fallen Autobots around him.

"Are they dead?" Asked Chopshop as he got off the ground himself.

"Not yet." Said Darkark.

Epilogue:

New Iacon City-

Deathsaurus sat on a throne looking through the viewport that showed his city.

It was raining.

He lifted up an energon cube and stared at it.

It bubbled a little.

Static came through a walkie talkie.

"Sir... Soundwave has arrived."

END OF BOOK ONE...


	3. Chapter 2

"Pretenders."

"Once thought to be the ultimate disguise for the Cybertronian race.

But the ultimate disguise had a cost on a normal Cybertronian's control system.

On some occasions when a Cybertronian tried to convert back to his robot mode, he would return half organic."

"Of course they were exiled after that. The Pretender technology is only a disguise, not a permanent part of us. But those who didn't want to share the same fate as the others stayed in their Pretenders and waited for a cure."

"I locked them in the heart of Luna One while they waited until a cure was formed. I am Thunderwing, head scientist of the Great Decepticon Empire.."

Border-Space of Black Block Consortia territory-

The planet Katruun-

Swamp. Metallic swamp covered this planet.

The swamp was just like any other swamp in the galaxy-except this one was made of metal.

One of the last planets cyberformed by the old Cybertronian council before the Great War between Autobots and Decepticons. This planet was left alone after most Cybertronians came back home to pick sides.

Over seven million years have passed since then.

And now this planet is littered with savage non sentient creatures.

And currently a hiding spot for Autobots from the Decepticon empire.

Commander Tailspin of the Autobot Air Force walked into a makeshift command center. Holographic projections of Dai Atlas the current leader of the Autobots and his two second in commands stood atop a table.

Behind Tailspin were Stakeout and Road-Police.

His guards silently walked into the shadows of the room.

Dai Atlas started talking immediately.

"This is a secure signal, so no one. No Decepticons, no Galactic Council, and no Black Box Consortia could see what we're saying or track where we are." He said.

Tailspin nodded.

"So, any news to report?" Tailspin asked.

"Yes." Dai Atlas said pulling up a info tablet. "The Decepticons are daring to get closer to Galactic Council space by setting up an outpost on the dark side of Nebulos moon."

"I thought Nebulos was part of the Black Box Consortia, weren't they?" Asked Tailspin.

"Indeed, but the Galactic Council made a deal with them to unite together so they could set up trade for Transtector technology." Said Dai Atlas.

"I'd be suprised if they'd be able to fit themselves in a Powermaster or Headmaster suit!" Said Tailspin. "They're as big as us."

"Ahem... It also means that the Galactic council has access to Cybertronian technology and is now in league with the Black Box Consortia. Soon they'll be unstoppable. I bet even the Decepticons would have a hard time breaking through their defenses." Said Dai Atlas.

"They must know that the Decepticons are-will attack them at some point." Said Tailspin.

"Yes it'd be just our luck if they all joined forces." Said Dai Atlas sarcastically.

"Yes. It'd surly break us-"

BOOM!!

"What was that?" Asked Dai Atlas.

Alarms went off across the base.

"We'll contact you when we know what's going on. We can't risk anyone knowing your location." Tailspin said. "Tailspin out."

Dai Atlas nodded and the hologram faded.

Stakeout and Road-Police stood at attention.

"Guard this communications station with your life's. If anyone or anything breaks through, wipe the data banks." Said Tailspin.

The guards looked at each other then nodded.

They armed themselves with shotguns and manned their stations by the doors.

Tailspin ran out the door to see a grey red and blue Autobot running toward him.

"Artfire, what's going on?!" Tailspin asked.

"The Galactic Council has invaded Katruun!"

Cybertron-

Jallguar and Killbison turned a corner of a skyscraper at high speed.

Behind them two Titans brought down a bridge as they collided in hand to hand combat!

Killbison turned his tanks turret and aimed it at the purple glowing Titan.

He shot a missile toward the caged Matrix within the Decepticons chest.

The missile's thrusters faded out as it got closer and it soon tapped the Decepticon Titans leg.

It fell to the ground and was crushed underfoot.

Dinoking tripped over the giant Decepticons leg and skidded across the ground!

"Slag it! Well it was only a matter of time." Jallguar said.

Dinoking uncombined and each piece of him slammed into Windows and doors of surrounding buildings.

People started leaving their homes and offices to see what was going on.

Doryu looked down from his spot where his butt was buried in a wall and saw people leaving the buildings.

"Hurr." He grunted. "Hurrrrrr!" He tried saying.

A Decepticon looked up as she was exiting a building.

"Look! It's Doryu! Help me get hm down!" She yelled to other people. But no one was listening. Everyone was scattering and running as soon as they saw the monster.

The Decepticon Titan ripped through a bridge connecting two buildings bringing both of them down!

The rubble from the bridge fell over where the Decepticon and Doryu were.

The Decepticon dove out of the way but a panel of metal fell down and crushed Doryu!

"No!" Shouted the Decepticon.

Then she was carried off by the crowd.

Dinoking now can never combine again.

He lost a limb. A warrior has fallen.

The Rust Sea Canyons-

A turbofox pounced onto Over-Run as he was leaning against a pillar of ancient rock!

The turbofox dug into his injury from earlier and tore it open more!

He tried to fight back but he lost nerve control in his arms and legs and fell to the ground!

The turbofox sliced its claws over his face leaving scratch marks too.

Suddenly the fox was kicked off by someone.

Everything was going dark but as Over-Run drifted into stasis lock he saw the person reaching for him. Then he passed out.

Kaon:

Landshark walked into Ironfist's lab with his hands behind his back.

"So, pal...um I've kinda found some people willing to go along with us." He said.

Ironfist turned around and dropped his wrench on the ground.

"No... No him." He said in a panicked tone.

There was Decibel a red and blue Recordicon combiner, Chain-Gun a black and grey helicopter, Flare-Up, Firestar's sister, and... Doubledealer.

Doubledealer was a blue, grey, and pink Powermaster. He's not completely trustworthy. At least to some people. He had a bird like robot on his shoulder-its name is Skar.

"What's he doing here?" Asked Ironfist as he pointed at Dealer.

"What do ya mean?" Said Landshark. "He asked to go so I said-'why not.'"

Ironfist grabbed Landshark by the shoulder and pulled him to the side as the others talked to each other.

"You may not have known this, but-but that guy-" Ironfist pointed at Dealer. "He's not someone to be trusted!"

"What?" Asked Landshark.

"He's everyone's favorite Powermaster in the base-what's left of the base!" Said Landshark.

"How could you think that?" Asked Ironfist. "Remember the time he publicly killed tactical commander Prowl?"

"What're you talking about Ironfist?" Asked Landshark. "You must be losing some screws, cause Prowl was transported to Omega Capital and killed by the big guy himself, not Dealer, not him. He's the one person I know who's never fought before besides most of the medical staff and Flare-Up."

"You must be the one losing screws, Landshark." Said Ironfist. "HE'S A TRAITOR!"

The other four looked his way, including Doubledealer.

Landshark looked at them. He kept his focus as if he was also looking past them.

"If you continue... Ironfist." Said Landshark. "If you think that then we'll all leave without you."

Ironfist's optics widened. He looked at Doubledealer, then Flare-Up, Chain-Gun, and Decibel, then he looked at the ship he built.

If that were to happen... Things would surely go off track. The Allspark will never be found. And... And Cybertron will never be saved.

"Fine." Said Ironfist. "He can come along. Just don't keep your optic off of him." He said.

Landshark sighed, then he nodded.

He walked off to prep the others.

Ironfist walked away shaking his head. He picked up his wrench then walked into the hold of his ship.

He grabbed his log recorder from a shelf.

"Log date 50000078022: Things continue to worry me. I never thought I'd be The spotlight of a situation like this-captaining my own ship, having my own crew, and having a second in command. But I don't like the looks of Doubledealer. Some seem to think he's done nothing wrong. But my processors remember hundreds of instances where he has done wrong. It makes my spine tingle-as a human would put it. It just makes me nervous." Said Ironfist looking down at it.

He saw a shadow case out the light in front of him.

But it was too late.

As he turned around the Autobot had already punched him down.

It was Doubledealer.

Dealer stretched forward grabbing the recorder and crushed it in his palm.

"My friend... Heh, I just must've forgotten you." He said. "But that changes now. Because.. You see, no one can know now. If they did.. I'd surely be killed-and HA! I wouldn't even be paid. So one last thing before I erase your memory."

He bent down to whisper into his receptor.

"Do you like pain?" He asked.

"what?" Ironfist breathed.

Suddenly Doubledealer raised his arm in the air and stabbed needles into his neck.

Ironfist screamed out in pain.

Outside the shuttle everyone laid on the floor unconscious as screams filled the lab.

Luna One-

Dai Atlas sat down in the captains seat of his ship.

"We're leaving immediately. Katruun is under attack by the council." He said priming the engines.

"What?! Right now?" Asked Star Saber. "We haven't even hit all the Mapping Post!"

Nightbeat jumped in her seat.

"Well they can wait, Star Saber!" She said.

Star Saber looked at his notes on his personal computer.

Then he sighed. "I guess we got enough this round." He said.

"We'll be back." Said Dai Atlas. "We need this information. More than ever."

He took the controls and the ship lifted into the air.

He steered it into the sky, then he set the coordinates.

"But we can't leave our comrades."

Suddenly the ship started rumbling around and shaking.

"Ur.. Turbulence." Said Dai Atlas.

"That's-thats not turbulence.." Said Nightbeat.

Dai Atlas looked at his consoles viewscreen of outside.

The color figuratively drained from him.

"Primus have mercy." He said. "Thunderwing's guards have found us! We've been caught by the Decepticons!"

A giant purple Decepticon hovered over them.

He is the cyclops Lugnut.

Red beams of light filled the area as an even bigger ship loomed over their's!

Thunderwing's castle.

The size of a city in all reality, but also one of the biggest spaceships ever constructed.

Around them, ginormous claws extended from its hangar bay and clamped down onto their ship!

"What're we gonna do?" Asked Star Saber.

Dai Atlas continued staring at his viewscreen.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?" Star Saber asked more panicked as their ship was being pulled into the castles hangar.

Dai Atlas CLENCHED his fist around the hilt of his sword.

"Stay here." He told his crew.

"What!?" Asked Nightbeat.

"Do as I say or-or-" he said. "you'll never make it." He whispered.

He lifted himself from his seat and approached the airlock.

"Just once-Star Saber, Nightbeat-Stop following me." He said.

Star Saber ran to him with his sword in his hand.

"I will not allow you to do that!" He yelled.

Dai Atlas pushed Star Saber to the ground.

"You don't have a choice." He said.

Dai Atlas opened the airlock and locked it from within.

Then he jettisoned himself into the air.

He used his tank turret as a jetpack and sent himself forward.

The Cyclops Lugnut looked down upon him.

"Halt!" He said in a mechanical voice.

But Dai Atlas shot upward and stabbed his sword into the Giants eye!

Lugnut's eye bursted into sparks and flames!

Then he fell down onto one of the claws of the castle breaking it off.

The Autobot ship fell free from the grasp of the castle when that happened.

Dai Atlas jumped from Lugnut and flew into the air towards another claw.

He swung his sword when he got close enough to it and the claw tore free From its joints above!

The claw exploded on both ends and shrapnel showered over the engines of the Autobot ship!

The engines bursted into flames and the ship started swerving around in the air!

Inside the ship the coordinates were already locked. The quantum engines malfunctioned and sent the ship flying loose of Thunderwing's castle and into Lightspeed!

"They'll make it." Dai Atlas said to himself before He was grabbed by several Vehicons and pulled into the castle.

New Iacon-

Leozack lead the Breastforce and Soundwave to a shuttle hangar on lower platforms of the city-past the walls and dome that surrounds the city.

"Change of plans, Soundwave." Said Leozack. "We need to stay and protect our city."

Soundwave-beside Leozack looked at him.

"My friend-my brother-if you haven't noticed, your city is all but gone with that creature roaming about in it. It is sealed in their too with the dome covering it." Said Soundwave.

Leozack looked at Soundwave then shoved him against a wall.

"My city can never fall!" He said. Felbat, Guyhawk, Lyzack and the others looked at him as he did that. "Our city is the city our father raised up from its ashes after it was destroyed millions of years ago! Then he put people there restoring peace in the name of the Decepticon empire!" He pointed at Soundwave. "I would've thought that you of all Decepticons would understand what's at stake."

Soundwave stared blankly at him.

Suddenly he pressed a button on his chest and it opened up with a Recordicon flying out!

It flew past the group and landed at the end of the tunnel.

It was red and yellow and looked like a fish of some sort.

It transformed into something and an energy gate formed around it blocking the exit!

Leozack looked baffled.

"Why!? What's your problem for wanting us to stay?" He asked.

Soundwave stared at all of them

"It's of course for your combined mode." He said.

"You wanna use us as a weapon? Don't you? And how do you know about our combined mode?" Asked Leozack.

"As a weapon? It's more complicated." Said Soundwave. "But the first time I saw you I knew. And it was more obvious when the Dinoforce combined."

"But how did you find out?" Asked Leozack.

"I can sense when someone's combined, especially when it recently happened, many I already know that Deathsuarus is interested in combiner technology" said Soundwave.

Leozack crossed his arms.

"So what's your plan for us then? Did you expect us to come willingly?" Asked Leozack.

"No." Soundwave said pressing a button on his chest.

Suddenly the Recordicon blocking the exit started moving their way!

It's energy field expanded and went past the exit!

The energy field even got too close to Deathcobra and cut off one of his wings!

He gasped as he saw his former wing now turned to ash fall to the ground crumbling.

The field continued moving forward forcing the other Breastforce to move with it.

Lyzack hugged her brother Leozack.

Leozack looked at Soundwave as he turned to lead them away.

"Despicable." He said walking behind him.

He looked down at Lyzack.

"Don't leave my side. You hear me?" Said Leozack. "He always seems like a nice guy at first, but then... That changes. He's bigger and badder than any cheater, gambler, trickster, or anything else. I can't believe I let us become his pawns." Leozack said starting to say to himself and to no one in particular.

Soundwave continued walking forward as his Recordicon did too.

"We will be seeing Thunderwing quite soon." He said.

They all walked out into the open and onto a landing platform.

No ship was in sight.

Wait.. No. In front of them was the Sky Barge!

It hovered near the starport and a lift flew down to the landing platform where they all stood. An energy field cast by the Recordicon formed a box around all of them.

The lift touched down on the landing platform.

On it was the Insecticon leader Darkark, a Tankor Vehicon, a couple Autobots chained together by magna clamps, and another guard.

Darkark walked down a ramp to talk to Soundwave.

"Everything is going as planned." He said.

"Excellent." Soundwave said looking back at the city.

The glass dome lit up as raging fires filled it.

"A simple cover story can stretch over an entire world and beyond." Soundwave said as the dome caved in on itself. "And anything can be achieved when the galaxy stays as predictable as it has been. From the pathetic Autobot attack on my Sky Barge-the fake prisoner Hooligan-my conversation with Deathsaurus-the Dark Matrix and the two compatible Autobot leaders-and now to this weapon. This weapon we'll take straight to Thunderwing. Straight to Luna One-to the Pretenders there and then to Gigatron."

The Sky Barge soon lifted off into the atmosphere of Cybertron as the former new Iacon city became as it once was. It became the city of the dead.

Thunderwing walked down the golden plated hallways of his grand hall.

Trophies and holographic scrolls sat on pedestals lined along the room.

The right and left walls are being powered by antigravity generators. So anyone can walk on the walls too. They had displays and trophies lined along them too.

Thunderwing entered his three story dining room. Three levels with floors made of glass. Even though Cybertronians don't need to eat organic food, props of fake delicacies from across the universe sat on the tables.

That was a representation of other trophies of conquered species.

Unfortunately the Humans and Nebulans had to be taken down. It wasn't right-knowing that they are free.

Thunderwing then walked past the scientific headquarters where Decepticon scientists worked hard to find a cure for both the Insecticon virus and the Pretender virus. A glass cylinder in the middle of the room contained two Human life forms to be studied for intelligence.

Medical commander Knockout stood next to the glass cage eyeing everyone.

Overlord aka Gigatron a fellow Decepticon ruler leaned in a chair mindlessly leaning his chair forward and backward while scrolling through Holofeed of security recordings.

He didn't acknowledge his fellow leader as he walked by.

Thunderwing then entered the hangar bay where he saw a captive Autobot being dragged forward by several Vehicons up a ramp.

He met them in the middle.

A Vehicon stepped behind him to report something.

"We will be touching down on Luna One in only a few minutes." Said the Vehicon.

"Good." Said Thunderwing.

The Autobot just stared at him as the Vehicon walked away.

Thunderwing had his arms behind his back smirking at the Autobot. Then he turned around and walked away without saying anything.

The Vehicons grabbed the Autobot and took him away.

Thunderwing walked to his quarters.

He waved away his guards.

He stood next to his recharge bed staring at the ground still smiling.

But then his smile faded when the door opened.

He turned around seeing Soundwave and also seeing a sword go at him.

The sword cut through his shoulder before he could dodge it!

Then Soundwave pulled it through his body and it cut through his neck!

Thunderwing fell to the ground of his quarters dead with Soundwave standing over him.

Soundwave walked over to a metal cabinet and opened it. Then he tore the cabinet out of its hinges and then swiped at a box of glass containers knocking them to the ground.

He looked down and saw at the bottom of the cabinet he ripped out was a hidden remote.

He bent over and ripped it off of its holds.

Then he held it up to his visor.

A simple press of the big red button on its center cast holographic blueprints and diagrams.

It was detailed instructions of use for a new weapon. The weapon?

It was the very moon they were landing on.

Luna One. The moon is a ginormous rail gun. Powerful enough to cut planets in half and destroy fleets in under a second.

Thunderwing was never working on any cure. It was a ploy. A failed ploy. Sure-no one but his top scientists and mindless Vehicon drones knew. But as Soundwave said:

"anything can be achieved when the galaxy stays as predictable as it is."

Vehicons always disappear. Losing their way and getting lost in caverns or wilderness'- or being captured and extracted for Intel of what it's seen.

Soundwave is surrounded by traitors. Deathsaurus was obvious. Thunderwing was always quiet. Overlord is the only other reliable Decepticon leader.

And of course the highest of all of them Megatron's successor-Razorclaw King and supreme ruler of the entire Decepticon empire.

To even Soundwave himself-Razorclaw is untouchable. Almost nothing is known about him.

But Thunderwing's experimental weaponized moon is surely enough to claim back the entirety of the Decepticon empire-in Megatron's name. Everyone failed Megatron when he was alive.

They could never defeat the Autobots. And... They could never save him.

That generation was a disgrace. From Starscream to Slugslinger. The unknown to the known. Even Soundwave was among them. But he was more loyal than any of them.

So he killed them all. He hunted them down. Some made it however. But that felt good knowing most of Megatron's problems were gone.

Then he took charge. But soon even he was surpassed by even greater warriors who wanted to steal Megatron's seat of power. But they were unworthy.

Everyday Soundwave plans.

Everything is so far ahead of schedule that it could shatter ones mind to share his.

Even now he plans months ahead. And yesterday and today have already been fulfilled.

I'm done playing games. He thought.

"Today marks the dawn of Luna." Soundwave said aloud. "It marks the uprising and fulfillment of the True Decepticon empire. It will have meaning again."


	4. Chapter 3

Questions are answered and more are asked in this second piece of the Luna story.

The heroes become the villains and villains become the heroes.

Wars are waged... And none are ended...

"WHAT?!" Thunderwing asked filled with rage. "One of my L.A.D.'s was killed?!"

Knockout sighed in frustration.

"This is what happens when you don't hook your units up to live feed." He said.

"SIR!" A Vehicon said running into the throne room.

"What is it now?" Thunderwing groaned.

"Bloodron and Macabre of lord Razorclaws council have arrived unexpectedly and wish to see you!"

"Lord Razorclaw?" Thunderwing questioned. "The Razorcl-"

"And Grand Watcher Soundwave has also arrived to meet with you. What should we say?"

Thunderwing's face made a painful look. Then he put his fingers to his head.

"Put this moon on high alert." Said Thunderwing. "Everything goes under lockdown until we find out who killed my Look Alike Drone. Until then... No one can know I'm alive.."

Kaon Borderlands:

Hungur was inside a stasis pod healing his injuries.

The rest of the Terrorcons were spread about in the abandoned Autobot base.

Rippersnapper sat in a corner gnawing the heck out of an Autobots arm from a recent battle. Cutthroat stared through a window looking bored. And Blot and Sinnertwin were gambling with a Triggercon and two Infernocons. The Triggercon was named Crankcase and the two Infernocons were called Flamefeather and Sparkstalker.

Crankcase was winning. But then Sinnertwin pulled a suprise on his turn and beat everyone. Then Crankcase started slamming Sinnertwin's head repeatedly into the table they were gambling on.

Suddenly the main blast doors of the base opened and a blue, grey, and pink Decepticon with a mechanical bird on his shoulder walked in.

Crankcase dropped Sinnertwin's head mid-slam.

"About slaggin' time ya got back Dealer." Said Flamefeather. "We thought you'd died or somethin'!"

"You really lost your hope in me?" Asked Doubledealer. "That saddens me. Honestly!"

"Yeah bird brain- WE SHOULD BE THANKING HIM FOR EVERYTHING HE'S DONE!!" Yelled Crankcase bonking the top of Flamefeather's head with his fist.

"It was just a joke." Flamefeather said wimpily.

"What's that in your hand?" Crankcase said pushing himself away from the gamble table.

Doubledealer flipped it around in his hand several times.

"It's a complete copy of all the coordinates, routes, and detours our companions will be taking in their journey through the stars." Said Doubledealer.

Everyone looked bored or dumbly looked at what it was.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Cutthroat said walking into the room.

"After you built shields against their radars-Arranged a battle strategy-stole their tech and infiltrated their ranks-you bring back a flimsy disk of nothing?!!?"

Doubledealer looked at the disk.

"If you don't want it, fine, I'll keep it. Just remember everything I gave you." He said.

"You wouldn't even have this base if it weren't for me!"

Crankcase walked over to Cutthroat and stomped on his foot!

"You idiot!" He yelled at him.

Cutthroat bounced around on one foot while holding his other one in pain.

"I'm sure it's good, right?" Asked Crankcase.

Doubledealer grinned.

He flashed the card again and started saying: "This contains a clean path straight to Earth without any interference with local star systems. Straight to Earth, the haven for intergalactic crooks as us."

"Bu- wait. Ain't Earth completely defended by th' Galactic Council?" Asked Sparkstalker.

"Yes. But ,in the past several decades of not being on that planet, we've allowed for it to grow in both technology, and energy. Reports from the galactic web say that they've built toward the skies with their cities. If we go there we can just go underground."

Said Doubledealer.

"Underground?" Asked Sinnertwin. "We usually live underground. Why would we want to go back that way?"

Doubledealer looked at him.

"Because then we'll live." He said.

"What does that mean?" Asked crankcase.

"Cybertron is dying. There's no doubt about that. And when that happens, we all die. I just want a home where I can live and stay alive." Said Doubledealer.

"How would we even leave Cybertron?" Asked Cutthroat.

"You know how." Said Doubledealer.

Everyone looked at each other.

"What?" Everyone asked at the same time.

Dealer face palmed himself.

He held his hand out and pointed to the three mile large ship sitting in the hangar next to them.

"Oh Yeah!" Everyone said at the same time. "SCORPONOK!"

Soundwave walked down the halls of the Kimia laboratory on Luna One.

Deep down he was filled with rage. But he hid it.

He didn't kill the real Thunderwing.

But... No matter. The plans are so far ahead that this is a small problem.

Everything so far has come together:

~Flashback~

On the Sky Barge a few days ago-

Soundwave stood on a balcony observing the wasteland this base hovered over.

He foresaw that one day it could be wiped clean and turned into something useful.

That is if Cybertron survives long enough.

But if it comes down to it... The whole universe and beyond is available.

It was always Megatron's desire to conquer beings weaker than him.

Soundwave just recently gained control over the Insecticon swarms. He intended to use them to wipe out the remaining Autobots. Sure he needed two compatible Autobots to merge the Dark Matrix with, and of course the Decepticon Hooligan who is one of the last remaining Cybertronians who can contain a pocket dimension within themselves.

All that needs to happen is to take two Autobots to Deathsaurus's city dead or alive and then let Hooligan do the rest.

Hooligan only needs to absorb the Dark Matrix into his pocket dimension.

Due to the way the dimension exist, the reality there is warped. Much like Limbo or the Afterspark. But the unimaginable power and energy from the Dark Matrix should consume it.

But it would also consume Hooligan. Which would more than likely result in him being compacted into a square of metal. The Dark Matrix can't be contained by only one user. It needs two.

Hooligan is just a safety measure that ensures that it wouldn't compact the other users either.

Then Soundwave will only have to unleash ultimate destruction upon New Iacon City and claim Deathsuarus's combiner before going to Luna One...

And... After that... Gigatron? Yes. There is something in store for him too.

There is true loyalty in him.

Perhaps he can be recruited.

...

At that time Soundwave thought of a plan that will take place days later.

~End of Flashback~

Soundwave was escorted by two Thrust Vehicons to a meeting room.

Thunderwing, Bloodron, Macabre, and Gigatron were all seated in the meeting room.

Soundwave took his seat.

"And we still don't know how New Iacon was destroyed?" Asked Bloodron.

"No. As I said, I knew nothing about its destruction. Me and my troops were scavenging Luna before we caught some small Autobot resistance leader." Said Thunderwing.

"Hm." Said Bloodron. "Curious we'll have to report this to Razorclaw."

That name sent an irresistible shiver down Soundwaves spine.

"Was there any sighting of Deathsaurus by any chance? His wife? Any of his family or top guard?" Asked Macabre who is also a member of a black ops squad under Razorclaws personal authority.

"Well, from reports, none of them have been spotted among the refugees coming out of the city." Said Bloodron. "Maybe he got mixed up in the crowds."

"He should be leading the crowd!" Said Thunderwing.

Bloodron tilted his head downward.

"If that's so.." He took his helmet off and put it to his chest despite his metallic beard being in the way.

He put it back on his head.

"If that's so-that means the Decepticon empire has just taken one very big loss." Said Macabre.

"Who will take his place?" Asked Bloodron.

"No." Said Thunderwing. "More importantly-do any of you know what destroyed that city? You Soundwave? Anyone?" He demanded slamming his fist into the table.

Soundwave stared blankly at him.

"Perhaps it was a scientific mistake that brought the city to its end?" Said Bloodron.

"I have an idea to what it was-because I've noticed it happening in other areas too." Said Soundwave.

Everyone looked at him. Gigatron was just piddling with a bullet, flipping it between his fingers. Not paying attention.

"What?" Asked Thunderwing.

"Recently. Deathsaurus reported to me that he was digging beneath his city in search of something. He mentioned that he found a new type of energon." Said Soundwave.

"What kind of energon?" Asked Thunderwing. "Red energon? Synthetic energon? Dark energon? Or was it actually the long lost ore-13?"

"As I said." Said Soundwave. "It is a new type. But the last thing Deathsaurus told me was that it started flooding his mines. More than likely it became explosive like most energon and destroyed the city."

"That... Should we go and extract the energon?" Asked Bloodron.

"You old fool!" Thunderwing shouted at Bloodron. "We respect Deathsaurus and leave the city alone. It is his grave. His resting place."

Soundwave grinned under his faceplate. Thunderwing is too filled with honor and respect to investigate. And if they did go to the city. They would only find poisonous energon. As Deathsaurus had told him anyway.

It would be both explosive and toxic. The creature he brought to life in that city has probably left it now and roaming the wastelands. The creature has also more than likely busted the underground pipeline leaking regular energon into the poisonous energon causing a chemical reaction. Then it would explode destroying extra evidence of his involvement.

A bit extra good luck that he hadn't foreseen. Even though Soundwave doesn't believe in luck.

"Bloodron, Macabre. Go take your Intel back to Razorclaw. This meeting is adjourned. For later. This just happened... And... I beleive each of us are working on different things?" Asked Thunderwing.

Soundwave nodded. And Thunderwing looked at his arm shaking. Then he grabbed his arm and pushed it to the table.

Gigatron or Overlord sort of smirked, then rose from his chair and left.

"Disrespectful youngster." Bloodron said under his breath.

Soundwave saw differently about Gigatron however.

And what he saw in Bloodron is age. Megatron's time or older. Just like Thunderwing and Razorclaw. But it's been proved that nowadays, trying to kill a Decepticon from a former generation is difficult and not recommended.

But as Gigatron left Soundwave saw him drop his bullet to the floor.

As Soundwave left he grabbed it.

And as he thought, it was a data recorder.

Prison block 78 on Luna One-

Rad, Smokesniper, Rumbler, Sprocket, Braver, and Laster were escorted in chains by Thrust Vehicons to an open prison cell.

The prison was big and seemingly endless. Every prison cell was right next to each other with hallways every two cells. The ceiling, walls, and floor were made of strong bulletproof glass. The metal beams connecting the glass extended below the floor and visibly connected to the ground below-which was very little. Below the prison was a sea of lava with weird islands spread about everywhere.

The prison for Autobots.

One of the most most messed up thing for Decepticons to do.

The Autobots are sent down to mines and watched over by Vehicons.

The Vehicons can do the work, but Decepticons enjoy making them suffer.

Sometimes if other Decepticons act up, they're thrown in here too.

And the Decepticons expect to get out at times, but they don't last a day because they're torn apart by vengeful and insane Autobots.

These Autobots just now arriving were just tod by their neighboring prisoner as soon as they were put in there.

The Autobot's name is Ranger.

"So what happens if we escape?" Asked Smokesniper.

The other Autobot looked at him dumbly.

"What? No one can escape. Once we're put here, we never leave." He said.

"That's not right." Said Smokesniper. "There's always a way."

"Sure." The other Autobot said sarcastically. "That's why I've been here for thirty years."

Rad sunk to the floor and groaned.

"I feel like I can do more after surviving the Sky Barge. But I need answers!" He said.

"What kind of answers?" Asked Smokesniper.

"What happened to Thunderclash and why they kept us alive." Said Rad.

"You know why." Said Smokesniper. "They want to see us mining what ever this Ore-8 or whatever it is."

"But then where did they take Thunderclash, did they kill him?" Asked Rad.

"Well.. Uh." Smokesniper said.

"It's very likely that they kept him alive." Said Braver. "They kept us alive didn't they?"

"You Elite Guard really think that there's a reason for everything don't you?" Asked Ranger from the other cell.

"Decepticons have no reasons for anything they do."

Braver and Laster looked at each other.

"It's bad wether they have a reason or don't have any." Said Braver.

"But we know they do. They're really organized and predict our moves like it's the last thing they do." Said Laster.

"They wouldn't do that for no reason. We know they hate us... But... In the millions of years we've fought them.. I've seen so many different expressions of why any of us continue to fight. What each of our reasons are."

Everyone was silent after that, even Ranger. He barely rolled his eyes then he looked away nodding.

The Sky Barge docked with Thunderwing's castle-

Leozack punched the door of the cell he was in.

"I can't believe that guy!" He yelled.

Everyone he was with were split into several cells.

With him was Deathcobra, Felbat, and Lyzack.

"Who, Soundwave? We know. See my tears?" Felbat asked sarcastically. "It's because of you we were trapped by him."

"Don't you dare say it's my fault! I was trying to get Soundwave out of our city before he did anything!" Said Leozack. "I don't know how he spawned that creature right in the middle of our city though."

"He approached me first though." He said. "He needed help is what he said."

"And I thought I could take that chance."

"Therefore it is your fault." Said Deathcobra.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Said Lyzack. "At least he tried getting rid of the threat. If we would have stayed we would have been killed by that creature."

"You would defend him." Deathcobra scoffed.

"Your his closest friend and relative, you were born and built next to each other, while the rest of us were off in another part of the city. We could have stayed and fought the beast in our combined mode and saved our city!"

"Like Dinoking did?" Asked Lyzack. "And he ended up dead."

"Two are better than one, and we could have just abandoned Soundwave if he's such a big deal and let him get stepped on or something!" Said Felbat.

"It's because Soundwave doesn't go down easily." Said Leozack.

"It takes way more if anything to take him down."

"Tsk. How to you know?" Asked Deathcobra.

"There's a reason he's one of the big guys of the entire Decepticon empire." Said Leozack.

"Yeah, don't underestimate Soundwave, Deathcobra." Lyzack said.

Suddenly the door opened and Soundwave stood there.

"Your time has arrived."

~thirty minutes ago~

Soundwave went to a hidden closet in his Sky Barge.

Then he transformed into his computer mode.

The bullet attached to a port.

Then Soundwave started seeing a video loading onto his mainframe.

The video began with Gigatron lying on the ground in pieces.

What? But he was just alive when he gave this to me.

Then the video skipped to two Humans working at a desk.

Why are humans messing with Gigatron?

One human had Gigatrons helmet to the side while he was wiring circuits in Gigatrons brain.

The other human was welding a Decepticon symbol onto a separated chestplate before she attached it to his chest.

The the video skipped to the two humans standing before a large Transformer.

Who was that? He was very tall, and he had a cloak over his face and body.

One human held something to the Transformer and he bent over to grab it.

His arm was orange and yellow.

And it... Had a symbol on it. What was it?

The video suddenly skipped to Gigatron sitting in a chair.

He looked up with his eyes glowing red.

Then he leapt from the chair and the video it out then skipped again.

Then Soundwave heard voices. They sounded the same, one was repeating what the other had said two seconds after it said it.

It said: When Luna One, Two, and Three are aligned, then it cut out to someone saying "The Allspark?! Are you insane?!" Then the video showed some sort of planet being torn apart.

Then the entire video went silent.

"I hope you enjoyed seeing how I was built first then born second, but right now I only have time to tell you one thing." Said Gigatrons voice. "Right now the Pretenders are directly beneath the Sky Barge."

~End of flashback~

Soundwave and the Breastforce stood at the edge of a cavern leading to the depths of the moon beneath the Sky Barge.

A cold wind blew up at them from it.

"So what are we doing here?" Asked Jallguar.

"I need you to combine." Said Soundwave.

Leozack scowled at that.

"We're new at this, so don't expect perfection!" Said Guyhawk.

"I don't need perfection." Said Soundwave.

"I just need you in your combined form drilling through the tunnels with your driller pike."

Leozack sighed.

"Let's do this." He said throwing his fist in the air unexcitedly.

Drillhorn and Killbison transformed into legs.

As legs they rocketed back from the feat as Jallguar transformed into the lower body and Leozack transformed into the upper body.

The body connected to the legs.

Guyhawk and Felbat transformed into arms and the body leaned forward for them to connect.

They all combined to Form Leokaiser!

Deathcobra and Lyzack went to transform to turn into the guns but Soundwave stopped them.

"You'll only interfere." He said.

Deathcobra crossed his arms. "So what do you want us to do?" He asked.

"Follow us." Said Soundwave.

Leokaiser reached down to his right leg and grabbed the drill from Drillhorns combined leg form.

The drill ( from mass displacement ) grew larger. It became the size of a normal Transformer.

Leokaiser raised the drill like he was about to throw a spear and charged the caverns.

The small cramped caverns suddenly became larger and stone and natural metal plating caved in from the collapsing rubble.

Soundwave stepped forward and followed as Leokaiser drilled deeper into the caves with Lyzack and Deathcobra following him.

On top of the Sky Barge, Darkark watched it all happen.

He growled and turned to walk away.

The prison caves-

Rad and Smokesniper attacked the stone walls with their pickaxes.

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Asked Smokesniper.

"Because you'll be taken to the magma chambers to work in the heat instead of here in the nice cool ventilated caves." Said Ranger.

"Just keep working here and you'll be fine." He said.

"Right." Said Rad.

Rad swung harder into a rock.

"Woah, don't go too crazy with that." Said Ranger. "You don't want to wear yourself out, there's still a whole day ahead of us."

Rad stopped in mid swing. He stared past his pickaxe at someone else working across the cave.

She's so small, how can she hold that pickaxe?

Smokesniper tapped him on the shoulder.

Rad looked up at him.

Smokesniper looked in the direction Rad was looking in.

He squinted his eyes.

"Awe you've gotta be Kidding me." He said.

"W-what?" Asked Rad.

"She's Decepticon, you can't fall for a Decepticon." Said Smokesniper.

"What?! It's not like that, Smokesniper!" Rad yelled... A little too loudly.

Ranger paused.

He looked back.

The Vehicon warden who always stands on the floor above them was gone.

He got a nervous look on his face.

"Sure." Smokesniper said. "Just saying that it's a bad idea."

"That I wasn't thinking." Said Rad.

"Then why'd you look that way?" Asked Smokesniper.

"Because she caught...my eye...oh." Said Rad.

Suddenly Rad was pushed to the floor!

Smokesniper and Ranger looked at who did it, and saw a Demolishor Vehicon standing behind them with his foot on top of Rad.

"Mind tellin' me why you two aren't working?" He asked.

Ranger turned forward and started frantically smacking the wall with his pickaxe.

"Huh?" Asked the Vehicon. "Why is that. Tell me."

"B-b-because, I uh.." Rad started saying.

"Because I was telling him how you can eat slag!" Smokesniper said insulting the warden!

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?" Screamed the warden!

Smokesniper shoved Rad into Ranger knocking them both down.

Smokesniper turned and winked at Rad before he turned and armed himself with his pickaxe.

The warden smacked Smokesniper across the ground and into a cart of dug up Ore-8!

Smokesniper got up from that shaking.

He looked up to see the Vehicon warden walking towards him.

Smokesniper then looked around.

Then he saw the Ore-8 lying on the ground.

He picked up a chunk.

He spit on it and started rolling it around in his hands.

The chunk caught on fire and Smokesniper threw it at the warden!

It exploded in his face!

The smoke faded leaving no mark on him.

The warden growled.

Two more Vehicons walked behind Smokesniper and held him down.

Demolishor walked over and started punching Smokesniper.

"Take him to the deepest brig." said the warden wiping off the energon from his knuckles.

Rad looked back at him as they took him away.

"What is he thinking?" He asked. "We could've fought him together!"

"You newbies are crazy." Said Ranger.

Rad looked at Ranger and scowled at him.

"You've clearly forgotten what being an Autobot means." He said.

"Look, Rud, whatever your name is. Being here for so long causes you to forget what you fight for." Said Ranger.

"Not when you really believe what you fight for." Said Rad.

"I'd even give my life knowing that I brought even this place down."

Ranger continued looking at him in puzzlement.

Then his face became serious.

"Your right, kid. I'd rather die than stay here forever mining dirt for their entertainment." Said Ranger.

He turned to face the warden who was standing facing everyone.

"HEY!" He yelled. "YOU!"

The warden looked at him.

Then he growled.

"I'M SICK OF BEING YOUR SLAVE!" He yelled. "THIS ENDS TODAY!"

Rad stared at him.

"This isn't what I meant!" Rad said.

The warden turned to look at the other prisoners.

He then turned to Ranger.

He raised his arm then pointed it at Ranger.

His arm transformed into a cannon and he shot Ranger.

"THAT'S WHAT'LL HAPPEN IF ANYONE ELSE DECIDES TO DO THE SAME!!" He told everyone!

Ranger hit the wall and then slid down.

His chest was smoking.

Rad looked around to see if any Vehicons were watching then he ran to Ranger.

"Are you okay?" Asked Rad.

There was no response.

Rangers eyes still glowed but he didn't speak.

"Somebody take this scrap heap to the brig too!" Yelled the warden walking away.

Rad pushed himself away as two Vehicons walked over and grabbed Ranger.

They hauled him away leaving Rad by himself.

Rumbler, Sprocket, Braver, and Laster were in a different mine.

Rad started to panic now.

He was the only one left.

A loud noise suddenly filled the caves!

"What's that?" He asked.

"Time to shift to the quiet zone!" Said a Vehicon snickering.

"What's that?" Rad asked again.

A prisoner walked past him bumping into him.

So did another.

They were all leaving through a big door.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

He looked back and saw the Decepticon that he noticed earlier.

She was colored grey, purple and orange.

And it seemed like she had wings. But the wings dropped down to her feet.

"What do you want?" Asked Rad.

"I just noticed...meow of your friends were taken away." She said.

"Yeah." Said Rad. "What about it, Decepticon?"

"They don't seem to know what the rules are here. And if your their friend, does that mean you don't know the rules either?" She asked.

"How about you mind your own business?" Said Rad.

"I was just saying that if your new, you could use some advice." She said.

That peeked Rads interest. But he was still not fond of talking to a Decepticon.

"Yeah, I had advice, but he was just taken to a brig." Said Rad.

"And my advice did happen to mention that Decepticons that end up here usually don't last a day." He said.

She looked offended by that.

"Y'know,mi was gonna help, but your being mean!" She yelled.

Rad rolled his eyes.

Suddenly he was pushed to the ground.

He looked up and saw an Autobot prisoner standing above him.

He had the Elite Guard symbol on his shoulder like Rad did.

He's Elite Guard?

He stood next to the Decepticon in a defensive position.

"Are you okay, Thunderblast?" Asked the Autobot.

"I am now. He was being mean." Said Thunderblast.

The Autobot who's color scheme looked to be a yellow, orange, and chrome put his foot on Rad's chest.

Then he pressed his foot breaking his chestplate.

"Don't ever-" the other Autobot started.

Then he stopped, his jaw dropping.

"Your... Elite Guard?" He asked.

Rad gulped.

"Yes" he said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you at all, your Rad right?" He asked. "The one who studied under Ultra Magnus until his death and took up as head of strategic fleet command?"

"Co head of strategic fleet command." Said Rad correcting him. "Who are you? And who is she?" Asked Rad.

"I'm Gunrunner, she's Thunderblast. She's not as Decepticon as she looks." He said.

"Oh really?" Rad asked.

"Yes, I know your skeptical, but really it's a long story." Said Gunrunner.

"How long?" Asked Rad.

"Long enough to get caught by the warden and thrown into the brig." Said Gunrunner.

"Anyway. We all have to get going to the quiet zone." He said.

"And, what's that?" Asked Rad in a more friendly tone.

"Let's just say that we should all be very quiet while mining. Very quiet." Said Gunrunner. "If we're too loud death will get you."

Not too far away-

Leokaiser cut through layers upon layers of rock and steel until he hit something harder.

Soundwave stepped forward and saw a large gateway standing in their way.

It was the door to the Pretenders.

"Open it." Said Soundwave.

"But-" Leokaiser tried.

"Open It." Soundwave said again more stern.

Leokaiser sighed.

Then he drove the drill pike into the doors.

It tore through the doors and ripped them free from their hinges.

They collapsed and turned into a pile of rubble.

An unknown amount of darkness stood before them.

Leokaiser then decombined and the Breastforce reunited and stood behind Soundwave.

"Why are we here anyways?" Asked Leozack.

""I might as well tell you." Said Soundwave. "You've heard of Pretenders right?" He asked.

Some of them nodded.

"Thunderwing trapped every single one of them within these caves. And I want control of them right now before I take this moon from him."

Everyone was shocked.

"You're taking Luna One from Thunderwing, Soundwave?" Asked Leozack.

"That's absurd!"

"Your right, Leozack, but Thunderwing doesn't deserve anything on this moon. Not the Pretenders, not his castle, not the Ore-8, and not the moon." Said Soundwave.

"Which is why I am going to kill him."

Everyone was silent.

That is the most crazy idea Leozack had ever heard.

It must be a joke.. But Soundwave doesn't joke.

Everyone just stood there.

Soundwave turned to face the entrance.

Suddenly a tentacle stretched out of the shadows at Soundwave!

Soundwave dodged it and pushed Deathcobra into his place!

The tentacle grabbed Deathcobra and dragged him into the shadows!

Everyone reacted by jumping in after him except Soundwave who was dusting himself off from the sudden movement.

When the Breatsforce went into the darkness everything lit up.

They looked up and saw hundreds of half organic and half metal creatures standing in large crowds!

"These are Pretenders!?" Lyzack questioned in disgust.

"They look worse in person than what I read about." Drillhorn muttered.

Suddenly everyone heard screams!

They looked where it was coming from and saw Deathcobra being attacked by dozens of Pretenders!

Soundwave walked into the the light and simply watched as the Pretnders tore Deathcobra apart.

The others were trying to pull them off Deathcobra but were being overwhelmed themselves.

Soundwave just watched.

Suddenly Soundwaves visor lit up.

He curled inwards and hugged his stomach.

He fell to the ground in pain.

"W-what's going on?" He asked.

Soundwave shook as he reached for a button on his chest.

He pressed it before a Pretender went to grab him and he suddenly disappeared!

"Soundwave?" Leozack questioned.

"H-he bailed on us!" Guyhawk shouted.

Soundwave teleported onto his Sky Barge.

He walked unsteadily to the bridge before collapsing.

His visor went dark.

A video started playing in his head.

"You didn't think I'd just give you what you wanted without having to pay a price? Did you?" Asked Gigatron.

"How does this benefit you?" Asked Soundwave in his mind assuming that it was actually a live video.

"It doesn't." Said Gigatron. "I just want to see you turn into a Pretender."

Thunderwing's command center-

"Has anyone found out who killed my L.A.D. yet?" Asked Thunderwing.

"No." Said Knockout. "It's basically your fault for not installing cameras in them."

"Bah, I don't have time to argue with you, Knockout." Said Thunderwing.

"It's about time I tested my new weapon."

"Is the target set?" He asked.

"Yes." Said a Vehicon.

Gigatron walked in.

"Oh this'll be good." He said.

Thunderwing walked over to a lever.

Then he pulled it.

At the same time two Vehicons pulled two other levers.

In the center of the moon a cannon barrel extended from the surface.

A red glow filled the inside and an energy beam exploded out and shot from it.

From Cybertron's perspective the laser beam light filled the sky.

The beam shot across the galaxy and smashed into a planet.

The planet was cut clean in half!

The planet then blew up.

"Complete success!" Yelled Knockout happily.

"Looks like this payed off." Said Thunderwing.

"What about the Galactic Council?" Asked Gigatron.

"Let them come!" Said Thunderwing. "I'm unstoppable now!"

"Are you?" Asked someone.

"Who said that?" Asked Thunderwing.

"I did." Said the Insecticon leader, Darkark walking into the room.

"H-how?" Asked Thunderwing. "This place is on lockdown!"

"Not anymore!" Said Darkark.

"Give usss the Pretender cure." He said.

"Why?" Asked Thunderwing.

"Do you want Soundwave to die?" Asked Darkark. "Because I know he'd rather die than become a Pretender."

Thunderwing looked to Knockout, then to Gigatron.

"Or what?" He asked.

Darkark smiled. "I'm glad you asked."

A swarm of Insecticons filled Thunderwing's command center!

Gigatron's smile faded and he grabbed a gun from an emergency armory station.

The Vehicons aimed the guns at the Insecticons but were picked up and thrust through the viewport windows of the command Center!

They screamed on the way down to the ground even though they aren't programmed to do that.

Thunderwing's arm transformed into a sword and he sliced it at an Insecticon.

It smashed into the ground as Thunderwing attacked another one.

Gigatron shot several down along with Knockout.

Darkark flew over to Thunderwing grabbing him by the neck and slamming him into a wall!

Gigatron and Knockout aimed their guns at Darkark.

But then two Insecticons aimed their guns at them.

"You don't want to do that." Said Darkark. "For his sake and yours."

They dropped their guns.

"How did Soundwave even get the Pretender virus?" Asked Thunderwing.

"Ask your friend Gigatron." Said Darkark nudging his wing at him.

Thunderwing looked toward Gigatron. So did Knockout.

Gigatron laughed.

"Really?" He asked.

"You think I have anything to do with this?" He asked.

Darkark pressed harder against Thunderwing's neck.

"OVERLORD!!" Thunderwing yelled.

Gigatron stopped smiling.

"Handle this yourself pops." He said.

He transformed into his jet/tank mode and flew out the window.

Thunderwing hung in silence.

Shocked he dropped his arms.

"I'm not sure if it will work, but the cure is five levels below us in the medical center." He said.

"Thank you." Said Darkark.

He left the room with his Insecticons following him.

"That was a close one!" Knockout said gasping.

"To you too?" He asked.

"Bring that Autobot we captured." Said Thunderwing. "The lockdowns over. Clearly the power here is Soundwave. One of my best soldiers has betrayed me. I could think he's the one who killed my L.A.D. But I know it was Soundwave."

"W-what?" Asked Knockout.

"And release the Pretenders. All of them."

The mines-

A green crystal covered creature crawled about in the mines, and from time to time snapped up one of the prisoners who made too much noise while mining.

Rad stood near Gunrunner and Thunderblast as they quietly mined.

The creature brushed past them barely noticing them.

But then they heard a scream near them.

Rad flinched at that.

Suddenly the mine filled with red light and sirens blared from speakers.

Vehicons who stood on another floor above them looked up at the noise.

"What?" They asked.

Suddenly the creature jumped up and ripped through the floor and dragged a Vehicon down to the cave floors!

Everyone looked at each other in panic.

The creature chewed the Vehicon into pieces as prisoners ran around while the red lights kept flashing!

An elevator brought Vehicons down to the cave level and they started firing their guns at the creature.

Somebody turn those sirens off!" Yelled Demolishor, the warden.

"Why are they even going off?" He asked.

The coms on the speakers turned from sirens to a crackling voice.

"All Vehicons leave the prisoners in the mines and get to the surface. Immediately!" Yelled Science commander Knockout over the radio.

The creature collapsed to the floor after being stunned a couple of times.

The Vehicons turned to the elevator.

"Copy that." They all said at the same time.

They rushed to the elevator leaving the warden Demolishor

Then elevator rose up to the surface.

Demolishor turned to the prisoners.

They all stared at him with their pics armed.

"Let's get out of here." Said Gunrunner to Rad and Thunderblast.

The prisoners all charged at Demolishor and attacked him!

Gunrunner, Rad, and Thunderblast ran down a hallway into another mine passing other prisoners on the way too.

Rad turned a corner and bumped into someone. He looked up and saw Braver, Laster, Sprocket, and Rumbler.

"We were just looking for you!" Said Laster. "Where's Smokesniper?"

"The Vehicons took him to a brig somewhere. I don't know where though." Said Rad.

"You must be Elite Guard too!" Said Gunrunner. "You're Braver... And you're Laster!"

"Yep, and your on our side now too, am I right?" Asked Sprocket.

"Yep, me an' Thunderblast here." Said Gunrunner.

Sprocket squinted at her.

"It's fine, bro." Said Rumbler. "We just need to get out of here."

Sprocket nodded. "Your right."

"We have to get Smokesniper immediately." Said Laster. "I don't like being here, it leaves a bad feeling."

"Speaking of bad feelings." Said Braver. "Somethings not right if the Vehicon guards were called off."

"Yeah, that's never happened before." Said Gunrunner.

"Then Autobot's-" said Laster. "Roll out!"

Braver and Laster transformed into cars. So did Rad, Gunrunner, and Rumbler.

Sprocket and Thunderblast transformed into hovercraft.

And they all sped through the mines in search of their comrade.

Pretender caverns-

"I'm only down here because commander Thunderwing's lost it."

"Literally-I think having a near death situation and a traitor amongst his top men caused his mind to explode." Said Knockout. "Figuratively of course."

The Vehicon drones blankly stared at him.

"Yeah, that's the only reason why I'm down here." He said.

"Anyway, once we open these doors we run like scrap."

"How does scrap run, sir?" Asked one of the Vehicons.

"You don't want to know." Said Knockout.

Suddenly he paused.

They stood before the the fallen doors of the Pretenders chamber.

Darkness filled what was past those doors.

"How, when did they get out!?" Knockout asked.

Suddenly the whole cave shook!

"Quakes!" Yelled Knockout.

Rocks and dust rained down from the ceiling of the cave as the quakes kept up.

Suddenly something emerged from the darkness.

The darkness seemed to deattach from what was emerging like water being pulled by wind off of a surface.

What emerged was a combiner!

Knockout froze.

"The Pretenders learned to combine?" He asked full of fear and shock.

"No." Said the combiner.

"Soundwave left us for scrap for us to fight these things." It said.

Knockout stood trying to process that. But then it clicked.

"Soundwave is behind this." He realized.

"And he knows about the weapon in this moon." Said the combiner. "The Pretenders were the first step in his plan. They left a long time ago."

Knockout gulped.

"This whole operation is going sideways." He said.

"Follow us." He said. "We need to report this to Thunderwing."

Thunderwing's castle-

An Autobot was brought up before Thunderwing by two Demolishor Vehicons.

"Dai Atlas, I presume?" Asked Thunderwing.

"Who's asking?" Asked the Autobot.

"I have only have but a simple offer." Said Thunderwing.

"You hunt down and kill Soundwave and I'll free all Autobot prisoners I have in custody."

"Would you really, Decepticon?" Asked Dai Atlas. "I know what you are. Deception is literally in your name!"

"You act like you don't want to see your fellow Autobots be freed from their deadly working conditions in the mines. Remember how I have them work in the magma chambers, in the frosted chambers. And I have them survive or die in the death crystal mines." Said Thunderwing. "They've forgotten what it means to be Autobots" they've been in there so long."

Dai Atlas gritted his teeth.

"You Decepticon monster!" Yelled Dai Atlas.

"So is Soundwave." Said Thunderwing. "Now go kill him."

The Sky Barge-

Soundwaves hands started turning into claws. His mouthplate started extending like a beak. Wings extended from his back too.

He was strapped down to a table. Decepticon's Chopshop, Barrage, and Venom guarded his room.

Suddenly his chest opened up and dozens of Recordicons came out turning into monsters themselves!

Ravage became an armor plated puma. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw turned into pterodactyls. And Rumble and Frenzy turned into some type of monsters with clawed hands.

Darkark walked in leading the guards with him.

"Annihilate the little onesss." Said Darkark. "There is only enough of the cure to save one."

Chopshop and Venom raised their guns and fired at the beasts roaming around the room.

Darkark walked up to the mutating Soundwave.

He looked at the cure.

He held it back for a moment then he stabbed it into Soundwaves Spark.

The beak retracted. So did the claws and wings.

Soundwave layed in stasis on the table.

Darkark stood speechless above Soundwave.

He wondered.

If Soundwave can predict almost anything.

Why couldn't he predict this?

Suddenly the whole Sky Barge shook!

Darkark ran to a window and saw thousands of Vehicons firing upon their flying base!

He looked back towards Soundwave.

"What do I do when your offline?" He asked.

Soundwave was asleep and couldn't respond.

"What do I DO?!" Asked Darkark furiously.

Suddenly an echoing voice boomed in Darkark's receptors!

He fell to his knees in agony!

"Wwwhhaaattt iiiissss ttthhhiiiissss?!" He asked painfully.

"It's me Darkark." Said Soundwave in his head.

"Hhhoww?" Asked Darkark.

"No time to explain." Said Soundwave.

"Just listen."

And so Darkark listened to everything Soundwave had to say.

"Evacuate the Sky Barge?!" Asked Darkark suprised.

"Do it." Said Soundwave.

The Sky Barge's force fields deflected almost every blaster bolt and artillery blast that hit it. But the sheilds were starting to fade away.

Knockout stood on a platform outside in a bunker watching the offense.

He just told Thunderwing what he encountered, and so he told him to lead an attack on the Sky Barge.

Leokaiser stood on top of the bunker firing his own guns at the Sky Barge.

He fired using Lyzack's gun mode.

Unfortunately Deathcobra didn't make it.

And that's... That's why they need to kill Soundwave.

As Knockout watched everything he noticed a jet flying towards the Sky Barge.

It was blue, silver, and yellow. And it had a big red glowing Autobot symbol on it.

"That must be the Autobot Thunderwing told me about." Knockout muttered to himself.

It almost seemed like a quiet battle with only the Vehicons attacking.

But nothing defended the Sky Barge.

Dai Atlas flew up to the top of the Sky Barge transforming into his tank mode then into his robot mode.

His face showed nothing but seriousness towards his mission.

When he kills Soundwave he will go back and kill Thunderwing too.

Vehicons and Insecticons were carrying boxes down into the lower parts of the Barge.

Dai Atlas charged them with the weapon the Decepticons gave back to him to fight with.

He slashed straight through one of the boxes and through the chest of an Insecticon cutting him in half.

The Vehicons started hurrying down to the lower decks instead of firing back.

It was likely that they were leading him into a trap.

But it's not a trap when you know it's a trap.

He chased after them down the ramp into the lower decks.

The Vehicons kept running away down the hallways.

No traps were in sight. But still.

They ran into a bigger room.

And he followed.

He didn't have a clue where Soundwave was at the moment. He just knew that he was here on this base.

He ran in after them and saw something unexpected!

Before him was a space bridge!

Dozens of Vehicons, Insecticons, and other more alive Decepticons ran into the bridge carrying boxes.

They're escaping!

It's more than likely that Soundwave has already left through the portal.

None of the Decepticons in the room were paying him any attention.

They were just trying to escape.

Then he realized something.

They're giving up the base.

They're letting it be destroyed.

And he was on it.

..

This base must be kept intact!

This is the ship the Autobot prisoners will escape in.

Dai Atlas ran to the bridge of the Sky Barge, leaving the Decepticon's to evacuate.

He looked for any buttons, or any generators that could keep the force field up while he works on getting them free.

There's no time to kill Thunderwing. Dai Atlas already thought of that.

The main priority is using this to save the prisoners.

He opened a door to a room and saw several more generators in there.

Two. No three. That's enough to last at least five hours. But with the constant battering of fire, maybe.. Two. Two and a half?

It's already been a day since Dai Atlas got here. Saving Star Saber and Nightbeat from Thunderwing. And he's already escaping.

There's something missing. Something that still needs to be accomplished.

But what?

The mines-

Smokesniper hung by his foot back to back with Ranger, mining the Ore-8.

Also hanging over a pit of lava.

Ranger was just informing him about half the moons core is full of lava flows.

Apparently it makes it unstable and causes massive quakes that happen quite often.

It would destroy the moon if it weren't for shields that protected the upper surface.

But that's not even a pinch of what Ranger's been talking about since he got here.

He's said he heroically stood up to a Vehicon in which Smokesniper said 'good for you.'

Unfortunately a Ranger has forgotten what sarcasm is. Even though he's been sarcastic several times...

Smokesniper just hoped that Rad was able to take the chance to make an exit after that incident.

Smokesniper rarely does things like that.

But he did. He put his life on the line to save another's.

That's what this wars been about. Considering he's an Autobot and all. But..

He just planned to live to see a reborn Cybertron.

One with natural Sparks and Protoforms being born. One with cities that glowed without ones that spread gloom and destruction.

A world-no-a universe, where we can be free. Free to live.

But now he's given his chance to-"SMOKESNIPER!"

He looked up from his upside down mining.

Braver, Laster, Rad, Sprocket, and Rumbler and two others stood above him on platforms.

"Your all alive?" He asked amazed. "And safe?!"

"I thought there were guards up above us or something?" Asked Ranger.

"I bet there were." Said Braver. "But they were all called back to the surface." Said Laster.

He started rising along with Ranger.

He saw them pulling on the chains that kept him hanging.

"Hang in there!" Yelled Sprocket.

"I'd rather dangle." Said Ranger sarcastically. "Only if that's fine with you?"

Maybe he was just ignoring Smokesniper earlier.

They pulled him up completely and helped him to his feet.

"So I assume we're escaping now?" He asked.

"We'll try." Said Rumbler.

"No. We will." Said Laster.

They rushed out of the room they were in.

Suddenly something shook them off their feet!

The whole cave was shaking!

"It's a quake!" Someone said.

Suddenly it stopped.

Everything was silent.

Everyone got up to their feet.

"Was that one of those quakes you were talking about?" Smokesniper asked Ranger.

"Yes. But bigger." Said Ranger.

They ran past another prisoner.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Duh." Said Sprocket. "We're escaping."

The prisoner shook his head.

"That's not the way." He said.

"An outside Autobot just brought us our escape route!"

Everyone looked at each other not knowing if they could believe it.

"Follow me." He said.

All the prisoners were filling a platform grating that covered a large portion of a deep hole that led to the surface.

The sky above them was darkened by the shadow of a ship!

The group ran in and saw the ship above them.

Below them looked like an endless pit.

The Autobots stared in awe to what they saw above them.

It was the Sky Barge they just tried attacking a couple days ago!

It lowered itself into the hole.

All the prisoners cheered as it flew down.

For once Ranger was smiling.

He just stood there smiling and staring at the ship.

A ramp lowered from beneath it.

And on the ramp, a single Autobot stood holding his hand out towards everyone.

Braver and Laster gasped while everyone cheered even more.

Even other Decepticons who had managed to survive cheered.

Braver and Laster just stared directly at who it was.

Dai Atlas stood holding his hand out for them.

Braver and Laster knew exactly who he was.

He was their old leader.

Thunderwing's castle-

"The WHAT?!" Asked Thunderwing furiously.

"I said the Sky Barge just moved on top of the cannon barrel of the super weapon!" Said Knockout from his spot in his bunker.

Thunderwing growled in no apparent way.

His face calmed down as he realized something.

Just fire the cannon.

"Just fire the cannon." He told Knockout.

"I, uh, can't-sir. Your the one in range of the firing system."

Said Knockout.

Thunderwing froze.

In the corner of his eye he saw the lever to fire the cannon. Three had to be pulled at the same time though.

No matter. He thought. I can just override it.

He ran over and pressed his hand on a security scanner, and then the lever lit up.

Then he pulled it.

And through the windows he saw the Sky Barge that was half in the cannon barrel be engulfed in a red laser beam!

He shouted out in joy at his victory.

But then he saw the Sky Barge still in it!?

It wasn't being destroyed!?

"What is Soundwave doing?!" Asked Thunderwing. "And how is he doing it!?"

The Sky Barge-

The shields power was just reduced to twenty percent and was fading faster than before.

If they were lucky the time left in the shields would be the same as the percent.

The cannon kept firing at the Sky Barge.

All power had to be routed to the shields so movement was nullified.

And the cannon laser wouldn't stop firing.

It just spilled off the bottom of the Sky Barge's shields and into space narrowly hitting Luna Two!

All the prisoners were now on the ship as far as Dai Atlas was concerned.

Decepticon or not he had planned on taking them back to Katruun.

But now... It's hard to tell if the cannon will have to stop to recharge any time soon.

If not. They're all going to be killed.

He held tightly on the controls of the ship, and out of the corner of his eye he noticed something. No, someone!

It looked like an Autobot he once knew. Laster?

The Autobot prisoner was staring at him, but Dai Atlas didn't stare back.

There were more pressing problems.

All the prisoners were in the storage chambers in the center of the Sky Barge.

And as he watched them through a security screen, he noticed them fighting.

Thunderwing's castle-

"How long are you going to keep that laser going, lord Thunderwing!?" Asked Knockout still in his bunker.

"Until it destroys them." He said seriously.

"I wouldn't usually say this, but you're insane!!!" Yelled Knockout.

"There's no telling how long that Sky Barge's shields will last! And every minute that laser keeps running is every portion of electricity and energonic power that is drained from our power supplies!" Said Knockout.

Thunderwing ignored him while keeping his hand wrapped around the lever of his super weapon.

On the other side, Knockout waited for a reply.

But none came.

"IT'S SUICIDE!!" He yelled slamming his radio headset to the ground smashing it to pieces!

He ran out of the bunker, noticing all the Vehicon troops were surrounding the cannon barrel firing at the Sky Barge.

He looked up at the gestalt combiner sitting on top of the bunker.

"I'm leaving for Cybertron, you coming?" He asked.

"No." The combiner replied.

"Soundwave must pay." He said. "For destroying both New Iacon and our family."

Knockout stared at him.

Then his eyes widened.

"Your Deathsaurus's lineage, aren't you?" He asked.

The combiner nodded.

"With the single snap of his fingers-Soundwave destroyed everything. He created monsters. He let loose the Pretenders. Then he leaves us by ourselves to die."

Knockout put down his recorder.

"That's evidence enough to take to Razorclaw." Said Knockout.

"With the snap of his fingers-even Soundwave can be forgotten."

The combiner looked at him.

Then he nodded and decombined.

All seven of them nodded. "We will follow."

And they left for a ship.

Thunderwing stood keeping his fist wrapped around the lever so tightly his gears bled.

The laser beam kept shooting at the Sky Barge.

His eyes were filled with rage and insanity.

Suddenly the room shook so hard that it knocked him off his feet!

He held on so tightly to the lever that his hand ripped off.

But... So did... The lever...

The room kept shaking.

Thunderwing CLENCHED his injury as the shaking continued.

The windows shattered from the quake.

The lights flickered.

Monitors buzzed on and off and cracked.

And then it stopped.

He got up shaking from the aftermath and from his injury.

He looked out the windows and noticed the beam stopped firing from the cannon!

He smashed his other fist into a control panel smashing it apart!

But then he realized. It didn't stop firing because the lever broke off.

All the lights went out, so did all computers.

The doors locked.

The airfield went dark, and the Vehicons powered down.

All of them fell over in heaps surrounding the cannon barrel.

Their central computer unit went offline.

No. The whole moon has lost power.

Suddenly there was another quake!

It seemed like a ripple of them!

Thunderwing held onto the control panels with his good hand.

Suddenly the airfield burst!

It started caving in and collapsing into the ground!

The whole base and castle started shaking rapidly!

Panels fell off by themselves and the doors exploded.

The wall's panels crunched into themselves and the whole room started sliding downwards!

The hole where the airfield was, grew bigger.

Then the room Thunderwing was in was consumed into the planet.

Thunderwing's optics burst from the extreme heat of the core, and his armor melted. And then he melted in the core.

And then lava rose.

The Sky Barge-

Dai Atlas laughed at the sight of the beam fading. But then he frowned at the sight of the ground exploding!

Lava blasted through the explosions and tore through the ground creating more lava as the rock and metal melted feeding the destruction!

"If there's no warp engine on this ship, then Primus help us fly fast!" He said.

Other Autobots flipped switches, pressed buttons, and turned knobs!

Then suddenly the windows were filled with the light of thousands of stars passing them as they traveled at the speed of light!

Dai Atlas stopped standing and fell into the captains seat of the chair chuckling in releif.

"You haven't been here as long as the others have, so why are you laughing?!" Asked Laster.

"I'm not laughing because of that." Said Dai Atlas. "I'm just happy I saved you all."

Laster's expression softened, but he still had a certain look in it.

Dai Atlas knew that look. But he just didn't know why his old friend was giving it.

Hundreds of ships left Luna One.

But most were consumed by the fire.

Luna One started caving in on itself before it expanded and started sending debris and rubble across the solar system.

Pieces of the moon rained down on Cybertron destroying several ecosystems and former cities. Othe debris hit Luna Two but not much since it was on the other side of Cybertron.

This event, which escalated from a simple visit to the destruction of the moon-it... Will change Cybertron forever.

"Luna One is gone." Said Knockout from the seat of his ship.

He shook.

"N-nonetheless, your information must be taken to Emperor Razorclaw."

He took the ship down to Cybertron.

Then he landed it down in the middle of nowhere.

"This isn't where his territory is!" Said Leozack. "It's just the plains of Metal!"

"It's only observable when you look past this dimension." Said Knockout. "And you need a code to enter." Said Knockout.

He cleared his throat.

"Ahem... ALL HAIL RAZORCLAW!!"

Suddenly a gate materialized in front of their ship.

The doors opened.

And inside was the final destination.

Deceptiworld.


	5. Chapter-4

Days have passed. The Subspace engine has taken ten breaks.

But Ironfist and his crew persist.

They've passed the Galactic Council controlled worlds of Velocitron and Animatron.

They've reached the very edge of Cybertron controlled space and entered Council space. That was yesterday.

So far it had been a quiet trip. But that ended the day they found the anomaly.

It was a blackhole.

But it had a ring around it that would be noticeable thousands of light years away.

A red electrical ring surrounded the blackhole.

It repelled all metallic objects the blackhole sucked up.

The blackhole didn't have any influence on it either.

But it was fading.

And then...

Ironfist banged his hand on the ship's computer!

"I thought you said that it would repel us!?" Ironfist asked.

"The sensors lied!" Said Decibel the comedian pilot.

"How do sensors lie?!" Asked Flareup the jittery cadet.

"I've seen it before! Primus is speaking to us!!" Said Chain-Gun the crazy explorer.

"Well I can see us meeting Primus very soon!" Yelled Landshark the semi responsible second in command.

"I'd rather not!" Said Doubledealer the trapologist and suspicious surgeon.

They weren't done talking until the blackhole swallowed them in!

Ironfist came online on a cold surface.

His eyes activated before he heard foot steps crowding around him.

He got up and looked to see several unknown Transformers surrounding him!

One had an eyepatch and cyberbat on his shoulder and he was tan colored and green.

Another had a hook for a hand and wings on his back, he was blue and black.

Then the third one was red and black and had a cloak over her and a sniper aimed at Ironfist head.

"I said where'd ya come from!?" The blue one demanded!

"U-uh, Cybertron!" Said Ironfist.

The blue one walked over to Ironfist and put his hook for a hand up to his eye.

"We're all from Cybertron here. So why don't ya tell me how'd ya get here on this ship, without a' ship of your own!?"

"W-what?" Asked Ironfist. "I'm not on my ship?"

"Of course not." Said the Transformer. "Did you think you were in the Afterspark?"

"Well.." Ironfist started.

Suddenly a screeching noise filled the ship.

The blue Transformer froze.

"We need to move." He said.

"Star Seekers, roll out. And grab his friends too."

Ironfist looked around and saw his crew lying in stasis around him.

And... Did he just call himself a Star Seeker?

A-and what's that screeching noise? It won't stop!

That's when Ironfist realized all color in the lights of the room were red!

He stood up to follow them and noticed all the walls around them had Windows surrounding them.

And on the other side of the window another Transformer was running towards it!

He was purple and black and was covered in energon!

One of his arms was missing and he pressed himself against the window banging his good hand on it.

"HH..EE3/LLPPqP... MMWE3!!" He screeched!

That... Launguage... It was like nothing Ironfist had ever heard!

Ironfist looked back to see the blue Transformer transform into some sort of wolf.

The green and tan one transformed into a futuristic truck, while the red and black one turned into a motorcycle.

On the back of the truck mode of the green one, Decibel, Flareup, and Doubledealer layed.

The motorcycle had chain-Gun and Landshark.

The blue one looked at Ironfist as he was about to blow the wall.

"NO DON'T!!" He yelled.

The wall blew open and the Transformer on the other side rushed over and flew into Ironfist's arms.

"N33D En3RGØN." He said.

"What? No don't talk, your injured." Said Ironfist.

The Transformer looked up at him.

Suddenly his face transformed!

His whole face became an entire mouth!

Then he bit Ironfist's hand!

Ironfist backed away quickly.

The blue Transformer jumped between them and sliced through the other Transformers head with a sword!

"Drive!" He yelled.

The other two drove down a hallway.

Then the blue one transformed into his wolf mode again and flew away with them.

Ironfist transformed into his car mode and followed them!

Behind them the doors shut.

Further and past the doors Ironfist noticed in his mirror, several other Transformers with faces that were mutated following them!

"I accessed the hall computers and had the doors automatically close, Thundertron." Said the green one.

"Good work Skyduster." Said Thundertron.

"These two are heavy." Said the red and black Transformer.

"We'll be in the generator room soon, Flamewar." Said Thundertron.

Ironfist looked behind them in his mirror and saw all the doors completely shut.

Soon they all entered a room with each of them transforming.

Flamewar, apparently fell down to the ground, and Skyduster ran to a computer and started typing on it.

"Ok." Ironfist said. "What in the name of Cybertron is going on here!?"

Thundertron paused.

"If you really don't know what's going on.. Then... Skyduster, tell him."

"Busy!" Said Skyduster who was messing with a computer.

"Flamewar." Said Thundertron.

She sighed as she was lying on the ground.

"We've been trapped on this ship for two weeks. We woke up here like you all did." She said. "We'd just hoped that you had gotten on board using a ship... But you didn't. We thought we were the only ones on the ship when we woke up, and then we discovered the screechers. There were four of us. But those things got him."

"What are they?" Asked Ironfist.

"None of us have any idea." Said Thundertron taking a sip of energon from a cube.

"I have an idea." Said Skyduster.

"Did it just occur for you to tell us?" Asked Thundertron.

"Yes." He said. "I believe the screechers came from that very core generator." He said pointing at the thing behind them.

"Well if that's true-" said Thundertron looking at it. "Why aren't more coming out?"

"Because it's all out of energy-either that or it's been routed to another location." Said Skyduster.

"Then whys it still glowing?" Asked Thundertron.

"I don't know. It seems like a natural glow, not a synthetic energy source." Said Skyduster.

Ironfist looked at the generator and immediately knew what it was.

"That's red energon!" He pointed out.

Everyone paused.

"That's-well-that explains it." Said Skyduster resting his arms to his sides.

"Why was it put into the core generator of the ship?" Asked Ironfist.

"How would we know!?" Asked Flamewar. "We just got here too!"

"Wait a second." Said Skyduster. "What if it was put here to power the ship? Instead of regular energon to supply it, it was replaced as a better fuel source to power the ship. Basically since it causes super speed it would help the ship go faster?"

"That explains the red glow of the ship, but not the creatures swarming it." Said Ironfist.

"Well what DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" Asked Skyduster.

"You've done your job, stop worrying, it's your turn to recharge." Said Thundertron. "So cool down."

Skyduster was stopped and suddenly smoke started coming out of his mouth and he fell to the ground.

"Is he okay?!" Asked Ironfist.

"He has anxiety problems, smartest of all of us." Said Thundertron. "But there's only so much responsibility he can take."

"So he burnt himself out!" Said Flamewar

"Your the leader?" Asked Ironfist.

"Since we left Cybertron." Said Thundertron.

"What do you remember?" Asked Ironfist.

"I remember us being gathered together as a crew of 300 by Alpha Trion." Said Thundertron.

"Pre war!?" Asked Ironfist.

"What war?" Asked Thundertron in a very questioning matter.

"The war that destroyed everything. Not just Cybertron, but it's moons, and every other planet in its web!" Said Ironfist. "Where have you been!?"

"How much time has gone by since we woke up on this ship?" Asked Thundertron sternly.

"Uh... Well-that's compli-" "TELL ME!!" Said Thundertron interrupting Ironfist.

"Four million, two hundred, sixty-one thousand, two hundred forty years."

Not Far Away-

A ginormous purple and green ship floated unstably through space.

Asteroids crashed into it jolting it about more.

Inside was more of the cause for it to be shaking around than any other reason.

A blue and white bird like Infernocon named Flamefeather was shoved to the ground!

One of the original Headmasters named Weirdwolf jumped on top of him and shoved his sword through the Infernocons optical visor!

The Triggercon Crankase was fending off the Targetmaster Spinister as he fired his dual blasters at him.

Crankase dodged each blast until the Seacon Octopunch grabbed his back cannons and twisted them around his arms!

Then he ripped off the the firing controls and the cannons blew off Crankcase's forearms!

Crankase was then kicked to the ground and into a pile next to Flamefeather, Blot, and Icepick!

Flamefeather's eyes were full of sword. Blot had his legs and arms switched. And Icepick's top half of his head was missing.

Icepick kept mumbling-"m..m..my..y E.e.nner..gon."

A shadow covered Decepticon in the docking bay control room observed the chaos.

"Is this Doubledealers idea of a joke?" He asked. "The Autobots we were supposed to be tracking just went off the grid with him on their ship?"

"Did he think that he could join up with them and with the scrap of it bring us out here to die of utter madness?"

"Now my men betray each other because they know nothing but the savage way of a meaningless battle?"

"They learn nothing out of four million years of endless war. It cannot be won without strategy. When I saw the death of Megatron on the final battle of the factions, Ultra Magnus vs Starscream, Hot Rod vs Soundwave, Scorponok in his... Better days-vs Kup, me vs the weakling Thunderclash, and then Megatron vs Optimus Prime."

"Megatron stopped fighting in the middle of everything. Buildings fell on his comrades while he sat on his knees. Optimus Prime spoke to him. Megatron looked at him crying. And then a Seeker dropped the eternity bomb. It killed them both instantly, mid conversation, mid battle. It left me disfigured as Thunderclash used me as a shield."

"If I learned that strategy is only learned by a brutal experience-so can you."

He pulled a lever and suddenly the sheilds of the hangar the Decepticons were fighting in, faded.

Then they were all sucked into space.

An iron retracting door closed over the open hole that lead to the vacuum of space.

Of course other battles happened in other parts of this ship. But this was merely a lesson.

"Pick them up in an hour, Gutcruncher." He said over the comm radio.

"Yes, Bludgeon, sir."

Unknown-

"Four million years."

Thundertron and Flamewar sat processing this.

"Skyduster was always sick of the technology level we were stuck at." Said Flamewar laughing a little.

"Ironfist-do you remember what it was like during the time that-y'know, we coexisted at before now?" She asked.

"Yes. And I miss it. Truthfully, the war, The war, it was the worst one the universe had ever seen. It was between the Autobots and the Decepticons. I'm an Autobot-still am." Said Ironfist.

"Who won?" She asked.

Ironfist was silent.

"Well with Cybertron dying, and other species pushing on us as a whole race. Us Autobots never stood a chance." He said.

"So what now?"

"Now we barely have anywhere to go. We search for a place to hide or continue running. Or fighting."

"So that's it, your giving up now!?" She asked.

"Not all of us." Said Ironfist. "Me and my friends left Cybertron after we lost our leader. We're searching for the Allspark."

Ironfist looked at his friends who were still not awake yet.

They sat unconscious on the ground.

"Did you? Did you just say that your looking for the Allspark?!" Asked Thundertron.

"Yes?" Said Ironfist.

"We were sent by Alpha Trion in search of the Allspark!" Said Thundertron.

Ironfist passed out.

One's and zeroes traveled in rows across Interspace.

They parted from the unknown light shining from the center. They appeared as they disappeared from the light.

Ironfist floated through the void of numbers.

And he fell into the light.

"Hello my child."

"You are one of a kind, handpicked from the beginning of technological life to be one of the few to be allowed to come into contact with the Allspark."

"Over time I will give you more information."

"But when you go back to the physical world, you will not remember this."

"And when you come back again you will remember. Eventually it will all come to you at the right time. Until then, you won't realize the gift I give you on this occasion until you wake up."

"Now-OFF ON YOUR JOURNEY!"

Then Ironfist woke up in Flamewars arms.

"What happened?!" She asked.

"I-I don't know." Said Ironfist.

Then he realized that he was holding something in his hand.

"You must've been suprised to hear we are on the same mission. If we've been missing for four million years and it's still not been found, then... It needs to be found. Simple as that." Said Thundertron.

"Uhhhhh..." Someone groaned.

"Doubledealer!" Yelled Ironfist.

"Blu-ur, uh, Ironfist... Where are we?" He asked.

"Its a long story." Said Ironfist. "I just know that we're trapped in an unknown ship with most likely energon draining creatures."

"You mean most likely creatures on here that can drain energon, or there are creatures on this ship that most likely drain energon?" Asked Doubledealer.

"Hey your catchin' on quickly." Said Thundertron.

"This isn't a game!" Said Flamewar.

"We've already lost Oilslick! You keep joking around and I'll lose you too!"

Thundertron bowed his head.

"I know." He said.

Then he looked at Skyduster who was moving himself off the ground.

"Did someone say something about Oilslick?" He asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Asked Thundertron.

"Because I don't remember him being the only one we were with."

"There were others."

Cybertron-

Over-Run woke up to see optics staring back at him.

He reacted by moving-except nothing moved.

He looked at his body but nothing was chained up!

"What did you do to me?!" He demanded. "Why am I paralyzed!?"

"Y-you, aren't paralyzed-w-well, you are... But it's only to repair your wounds." She said in response.

"Y-you were gravely injured."

Over-Run grunted in pain.

Oh yeah. He thought.

"Okay.. Can you tell me who you are?" He asked. "And where are my colleagues?"

"I am Javelin. I have no idea who you're talking about, you were the only one I found." She said.

Over-Run looked past her.

The walls, ceiling, and floor seemed to be made of scrap metal.

There was a scrap metal desk sitting in a corner, and a medical table in another corner with someone else laying on it.

"who is that?" He asked.

Javelin frowned at him pointing that out.

"My teacher." She said.

"Is she okay?" Asked Over-Run.

"No." She said. "She's dead."

"What?" He asked.

"Lifeline was synthesizing a new medicine to destroy the rust virus, because she was working on a cure for years." She said. "Then Insecticons found her and took her to their nest. They extracted her spark and drained all her energon. Then they dumped her into the deep caves. I found her, and I thought I could save her... But at the time I didn't know how to tell if there was a major internal injury."

"She was dead the whole time I was trying to work out if she was okay."

"I didn't ask you to tell me a whole story." Said Over-Run.

She frowned.

"I... Just thought I'd tell you." She said. "Your the first Autobot I've talked to for months."

"Where are we?" Asked Over-Run.

"I don't quite know. I've been down here so long." She said.

"I remember being in the depths below, or near Kaon."

"I was sent down to investigate for a new fuel source by the Elite Guard."

"Your in the Elite Guard?!" Asked Over-Run.

"Was." She said. "I don't feel worthy of being part of the Elite Guard anymore, we've failed our mission, and since Lifeline died... I feel that I will be next."

Over-Run raised his arm.

He can move something now.

"Yeah, apparently I failed my mission too." He said.

"I noticed you were Elite Guard too when I brought you in." She said.

"What mission was it?" She asked. "A supply mission?"

Over-Run laughed.

"It was the most important mission!" He said. "We, the best of the best, including a Thunderclash himself, were going straight to the frontlines, into Decepticon territory, and we were going to kill him."

"Th-that's... Not what I expected." She said.

"You must've been in the medical squad, the medics that stayed behind." Said

Over-Run.

"The last thing I saw before falling down into the acid canyons was every one of our ships going down."

"Then Metalhawk was the last bot I saw down here before I was attacked by Turbofoxes." He said.

"Metalhawk?" Asked Javelin.

"Wasn't he one of the few Autobots given the chance to try the more safely developed Pretender shell?"

"Yep." Said Over-Run. "Squad leader and a big pain in the gears."

"But still a good leader... Maybe better than Thunderclash... I don't know."

"I'm sorry.." Said Javelin. "I didn't see anyone else down there."

She walked to her desk.

Then she grabbed something from it.

She brought it over to Over-Run as he was trying to look at what it was.

It was a gun!

He grunted and tried to move away but then she put it in his hand.

"What?" He asked. "What's this for?"

"I'm not sure if I'll make it. I've been running low on energon for months." She said. "I want one patient to survive even if I don't."

Far Away From Cybertron-

Still unknown-

"What are you talking about Skyduster?" Asked Thundertron.

"I don't exactly know, but I remembered several others when I was offline." He said.

"Who in the name of the Underbase would that be?!" Asked Flamewar as if she was hearing nonsense.

"Bumper, Credit, Dracer, Hi-Test, and X-Falcon." He said.

"Dracer... Our navigation... Credit and X-Falcon were our... Pilots..." Said Thundertron.

"How did I forget?" He asked.

"I don't know.. Apparently I forgot too." Said Skyduster.

"Where'd they go?" Asked Ironfist.

Doubledealer looked at him questionably.

"Well... I think, I don't know... But I think-I think that those creatures out there got him?" He said.

"Alright!" Said Doubledealer.

"I'm done waiting- how bad are they really?" He asked.

He walked up to the door and started messing with the control panel.

"NO!!" Yelled Flamewar.

Both Flamewar and Skyduster ran for him. But it was too late.

The door opened and... And... The hallway was empty?

A red glow streamed in.

The noise of creaking and shuffling filled the room also.

But nothing was in the hallway.

"Stay quiet." Said Thundertron.

But Doubledealer walked straight into the hall!

His footsteps echoed equally as loud as the other noises.

He showed nothing but a serious and annoyed expression.

"So... Where are your energon drinkin' buddies?" He asked even louder than anything.

He stood in the middle of the hallway with his arms spread out.

Ironfist held his hand over his mouth cautiously.

Skyduster was completely frozen in the position he was in after trying to stop Doubledealer.

Flamewar had her head turned the other way with her eyes closed.

Thundertron was slowly reaching for a gun.

Doubledealer frowned as he had his arms spread out.

Suddenly the red lights switched to green!

"Quarantine complete in main engine room, preparation for full ship quarantine underway." Said a computerized voice.

"Hm.. I expected to be randomly attacked and have to get into a fight with a monster?" Doubledealer sadly said.

"Y-your completely reckless!" Yelled Flamewar.

"If you'd hadn't had a lucky act happen to you just then we'd all be slagged right now!" Said Skyduster.

Ironfist was speechless.

"That was lucky." He said to himself.

Something pulled his attention to something in his hand.

He looked at it.

Then he realized that he already noticed it.. But what was it?

It was rectangular with blue glowing lines in patterns across it.

In the center was the Autobot symbol.

It looked mesmerizing.

Suddenly it started glowing extremely brightly!

Then the object was absorbed into his palm!

He tried shaking it off, but it was too late... It was already in him.

Before he knew it he could see through the walls! They looked like what they'd look like on blueprints, maybe even before blueprints!

He could see the schematical versions of everything, even Thundertron and Doubledealer!

But what he saw in Doubledealer was a purple scheme..

He looked over at the core of the ship curiously.

Past the energy that surged from it he saw a form... But a small one!

It was just sitting there though.

What could it be?

Was it what Skyduster was saying earlier about the creatures jumping out of the Subspace core of the ship.

His theory seemed weird, and he was about to kill himself with anxiety.

But he may be right.

It may be a preborn primitive Cybertronian. But still has the ability to imitate a living Transformer, both in look and face. They'd just have to have a host to do so with...

"I know what those creatures are!" Ironfist yelled out.

"What?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Then what the heck are they?" Asked Skyduster.

"I think that they're Spark Eaters."

Cybertron-

Javelin walked to her desk.

"I hoped that one day I could see the end of the Decepticons and finally see Cybertron restored." She said.

"I really only have one request for you, since I won't make it... Can you see a new Cybertron for me?"

Over-Run's optics widened.

All he'd ever hoped for was to see a new Cybertron. So much bleakness couldn't have been for nothing. So much war and destruction shouldn't have been for nothing.

Him and every other Autobot has fought for each other, for other species ( even disgusting ones ), for the survival of what they new of as the golden age, and for the day they'd see Cybertron revived in life.

If he'd have the chance to go back and save Autobots that had died next to him so many times over, he would.

This Autobot... Will have a chance, doctor or not.. Having the duty to save life's.

It couldn't be like th- BOOM

The front door exploded!

The door sprinkled the ground in pieces!

Decepticons!

Suddenly Drift burst from the smoke and slashed his swords at Javelin!

"NO!" Yelled Over-Run.

Javelin tried to dodge the attack by the fellow Autobot, but the swords flashed past her eyes!

She fell to the ground as other Autobots ran in!

Metalhawk ran over and helped Over-Run off the table.

"Get off me." Said Over-Run.

"Javelin." He called out.

Drift looked back at the person he slashed at.

"Did I-?" He questioned.

Over-Run unsteadily walked to Javelin.

She had her hand over her eyes, but Over-Run could see that energon leaked from her face.

And this was all caused by...

A Decepticon.

This was Drift's doing.

"I didn't know she was a-" Drift tried saying.

"Save it..." Said Over-Run.

"Move over." Said Mach, pushing him out of the way.

"Me and Tackle are trained in the medical field, we can save her."

Still Unknown-

"I thought they went extinct?" Said Skyduster.

"Well, not everything does." Said Ironfist looking at Skyduster who he could see as a schematical version.

He could even see his spark pulsing.

"Yeah.." Said Skyduster rubbing his arms.

"This day keeps getting weirder." He muttered to himself.

"I don't know how, but I can see a Protoform of some sorts in the core of the ship." Said Ironfist.

"Seriously?" Asked Flamewar unbelieving.

"I don't know how, but I can see everyone in their schematical forms, all your parts and pieces are blue... Except you Dealer.." He said.

"I just don't know how or why I'm seeing everything this way."

"Are you sure your eyes aren't broken, or maybe someone slipped an upgrade into you while you were on recharge?" Asked Doubledealer.

"There are no known upgrades like this." Said Ironfist.

"Hey, buddy, Ironfist, do you see a little something in my left shoulder?" Asked Skyduster.

Ironfist looked at him and saw a spiked cylinder inside his shoulder.

"Yeah, isn't it supposed to be a prohibiter for Transformation?" Asked Ironfist.

"Yeah, it's broken, and I believe you now!" Said Skyduster.

"Why do you have a broken inhibitor in your-"

"Long story, just follow me, your our key to getting off the ship!"

Ironfist followed Skyduster as they drove down a hallway.

Green lights filled it as they drove down it.

"So, I-i believe, that there's gotta be a quick ship pod somewhere on here." Said Skyduster. "Every exploration ship has a skipper or two on it."

"Wait, what? Is this what this is?" Asked Ironfist. "An exploration ship?

How did you find out?"

"..."

"I remember... More than what I said before... More than the others know." He said.

"This just happens to be our exploration ship. Sent by Alpha Trion, one of the last Prime's-as you know- to find the Allspark. It was a Primal Symbol of not only power, but creation, and knowledge. Alpha Trion wanted it, no he needed it-to claim as an artifact that would help us in some coming battle. We were unsure of what he meant, but we were loyal to the Primes, so we left, with a crew of 120."

They turned a corner as he was talking, the others stayed behind to watch over the core and wait for the others to wake up.

"But our story didn't end when we entered the black hole, in fact our last destination was the black hole, but it wasn't our first destination. We followed the map Trion gave us. We were lead to a planet with lush greenery with different environment and ecosystems, very primitive. The planet closest to it that held life-it was called Mars-told us as we passed them that the planet we were going to was called Terra, while the primitive people on it called it Earth. We of course weren't going to Earth, just nearby it. And... We made it... We made it all the way to the Allspark.

It was a smooth journey with barely any bumps or scratches. But when we got to the Allspark.. We kind of found a guard. His name was 'sentry, guardian of the Primal objects.' We told him that Alpha Trion sent us, but he ignored us and told us that only one thing could be granted to us, but not the Allspark itself.

We accepted his offering after spending days trying to figure out an agreement.

He gave us a sample of life. Somehow it was corrupted by some unknown force on the way back. We thought that Alpha Trion could fix the damage. So we... Put a red energon crystal into the core to try and get to Cybertron faster.

It malfunctioned and pulled us into some warped and perverse version of Subspace.

The mixture of the crazy Subspace realm, the red energon, and the fact that we were going ten times faster than the speed of light caused our collision with the black hole to go awry. Awry as in impossible. Not a theory in the galaxy could explain what happened next. You could say it was untheoretical. Energy creatures started hopping out of the core of the ship, caused from the red energon being in that warped Subspace dimension for too long. But it was more than that. The sample of life-the Protoform sentry gave us-it burst through it's containment cube and dove into the core. I don't exactly know how, or what way it affected the chaos going on around us, but then the energy creatures started hopping into our crews bodies as hosts...

Sorry, your theory about them being Sparkeaters is wrong.. But close... Anyway...

Every time we lost a crew mate, the day restarted, with our memories reset and all.

Everyday for four million years. For us, we don't know what's going on. They don't know what happened in between leaving from Cybertron and now.

But I remember every single crew mate we lost. Sandquake, Cogreten, Hexdrill, and Nexus... Everyone." Said Skyduster.

"I don't even know how I remember all of a sudden..."

It was silent as they drove to their destination.

"Why are you telling me this?" Asked Ironfist.

"I don't know but I believe... I'm pretty sure you can fix our problems." Said Skyduster.

"No pressure." Ironfist muttered. "I'm still seeing weird things still, so whatever you need me for, I can do some good."

"Great, cause we're here!" He said.

They were parked in front of a door.

It was wide, and spanned at least ten yards.

It had a very tiny window in the center of it.

Red light glowed from it.

"Well, slag." Said Skyduster.

"Do you see anything through there? Any of those creatures? A shuttle?"

"I don't see anything. No shuttle, no life sigs, nothing." Said Ironfist.

"Well, I remember two bots who always hung out in the hangar bay, named Ringslinger and Deston. I imagine they've become those creatures too."

"Well, there's nothing in there, it's completely-"

...CrEaK...

They turned their heads toward the noise.

The green lights started turning red one by one all the way down to where they were!

"RUN!" Said Skyduster.

They turned the other way and noticed the lights were doing the same thing on the other side too!

"Dear Primus." Skyduster muttered.

"Quick! We need to get into the hangar!" Said Ironfist.

Skyduster punched the control panel just as Ironfist noticed the creatures turning both the corners in a flanking swarm!

Sparks spit out from the control panel and the door opened a few inches!

"Oh come on!?" Said Skyduster.

"Pull it open!" Ironfist yelled.

Windows lining the walls down the hallway burst into pieces as more creatures jumped through them!

Skyduster pulled it open just enough for them to fit through it!

"Go! GO!" He yelled.

They pulled themselves through just as the creatures reached for them!

Suddenly one of the creatures grabbed Skyduster's leg as he was trying to crawl through!

Skyduster tried kicking him away but the creature had a firm grip.

"Come on!" Said Ironfist.

Skyduster growled.

He pressed a button on his arm and his hand transformed into a compressed null-ray!

Then carefully aimed his gun at the creature.

He started shaking nervously though.

Suddenly he pulled back and passed out.

Ironfist's hand suddenly transformed into something as well. He was suprised because he didn't do that. He didn't even have it built into him.

But he reacted fast.

He ran towards the creature that was trying to suck the energon out of Skyduster's leg and sliced it in half with a piece of Skyduster's leg.

He kicked the creature back through the door. The creature collided with the others creating a pile.

Ironfist slashed at the doors control system and the door shut completely.

He pulled Skyduster away from the door.

"I-I'm sorry." Skyduster said waking up.

"Don't blame yourself." Said Ironfist.

"No." Said Skyduster. "I'm sorry I won't live to see you complete your mission."

"What?! What do you mean?!" Asked Ironfist.

Skyduster raised his leg.

Four holes were in it. All drained of energon.

"Your not going to die, Skyduster." Ironfist said.

"I was gotten. Beaten because of my own condition and of our silly problems on this ship." Said Skyduster.

"We don't know what happens when they bite you, though!" Said Ironfist.

"Oh yeah?" Asked Skyduster. "I've seen it a 120 times!"

"I'm not gonna just let you die." Said Ironfist.

"You said there was a chance that there was a ship in this hangar?"

"Yes, but I didn't think you saw anything past the doors?" Said Skyduster.

Ironfist stood up and looked around.

He noticed that... This was the biggest hangar he'd seen in his entire life.

It looked like it spanned for miles to both the right and left. The ceiling was probably three miles high too.

This ship must've been able to carry hundreds of other ships in it.

"It's like this on the other side of the ship too." Said Skyduster.

"What's with this, it's like a battleship times twenty!" He said.

"Do you even know how big the Allspark is?" Asked Skyduster.

"Admittedly, no." Said Ironfist.

Suddenly the floor shook beneath them.

They looked through the sheilds between space and the ship.

A ginormous green and purple ship scrubbed the edge of their ship!

"What is that?" Asked Skyduster.

"I don't believe it.." Said Ironfist.

"What is it?" Asked Skyduster.

"That's Scorponok. He's bigger than before..."

An Hour ago-

Gutcruncher walked up and down a ramp.

Slowly the ice covered Decepticons were being pulled into the ship by a tractor beam.

He approached one of them.

He was blue and grey.

"Battletrap, such a loyal and powerful soldier." He said.

"Ah.. Heh, yes I guess I am..." Said Battletrap.

"I don't believe in power." Said Gutcruncher.

Suddenly he slashed his hand at Battletrap's chest, and he fell over.

"I believe in fear."

"Everyone take note to never forget why your here. Now." Said Bludgeon from the speakers.

All the Decepticons looked at each other and nodded back.

"Good."

Gutcruncher walked out of the hangar and into an elevator.

He was this Decepticon faction's second in command next to Bludgeon.

Doubledealer was in between.

He's the only Decepticon Gutcruncher hates.

He wants to kill him.

What did he do? He purposely competes to be the best.

He tries to lead the other Decepticons when Gutcruncher's off by Bludgeon's side.

Bludgeon is one of two bots he actually wants to remain alive.

Although Bludgeon may be dying.

Wether he looks like it or not. Even though he does look like it.

Ever since the Eternity bomb...

The other Decepticon is Banzaitron.

He's the army general. One rank below Gutcruncher.

Gutcruncher just relays... Ideas to them. Banzaitron was once a bounty hunter and part of the cult of the Fallen.

But then he left it to find tranquility and fought himself Metallicato, a form of Cybertronian Ninjutsu. Then he found himself bored and became a military officer.

Then our military was split by the new empire and our group was forgotten as Vehicons started replacing everyone.

Then he beame a general to lead the rest of us, while Bludgeon became the leader of this faction.

Now the crew, the army turns on each other.

Bludgeon is like the order.

The elevator door opened and Gutcruncher walked through.

He walked into the command center where Bludgeon sat in the captains seat.

In a corner, a dead body sat. It was a Headmaster. Named Zarak.

He was the Decepticon who transformed into Scorponok's head.

"Do they know who they serve?" Asked Bludgeon facing the window.

"You." Gutcruncher said.

"Ah.. Confidence. I do hope your not the only one with it." He said.

"You needed me?" Asked Gutcruncher. "I've finished teaching the crew lessons."

"Your never finished. But yes, the scanners have picked up an anomaly roughly where the Autobot ship disappeared to." Said Bludgeon.

"So we've found them, we can catch Doubledealer at his own game and k-"

"It's a black hole." Said Bludgeon interrupting Gutcruncher.

No matter what, Gutcruncher will try to find a way to end Dealer.

"Whats fascinating about this black hole, is that it seems to never end. Let me rephrase that. To its captives it's never ending. Do you see the energon readings on the scanner?"

Gutcruncher walked over to the scanner and looked at it.

It showed the black hole sinking through space, but the energy scanners were making random zigzags around it.

Red zigzags.

"Is that red energon?" Asked Gutcruncher. "I thought the last of it was used up in the battle of K'verice?"

"As I said. What we perceive as finite here, it's captives see as infinite. And infinite it is." Said Bludgeon.

"Are you saying that going into a black hole isn't dangerous?" Asked Gutcruncher.

"No, it's only a theory. It was one of Thunderwing's theories a long time ago, but I still believe that it can still be true. But along with the theory, he figured that approximately, how much Primal energy was in it, the longer it would take for the black hole to crush it's captives. Of course Thunderwing stopped believing in Primus, but I didn't."

"What does this mean?" Asked Gutcruncher.

"It means that they've put a wall between life and death." Said Bludgeon.

"So should we leave them and get to Earth?" He asked.

"No, we need them. So let's give them a push."

An hour later-

Several docking tubes extended from Scorponok.

Ironfist held Skyduster and just stared at the incoming threat.

He shook knowing exactly what it was. But Skyduster didn't know.

He never lived a lifetime of war. He never faced a Decepticon. He's never fought.

"What is it?" Asked Skyduster.

"Remember that war I talked to you about?" Asked Ironfist. "And how we're losing. These guys are the winners."

"Woo." Said Skyduster.

The docking tubes phased through the hangar shields and fell onto the metal floor.

They kept extending till it was able to adjust and lock with the other ship.

The metal screeched as it extended and blew sparks into the air too.

Then it stopped.

It was silent for several minutes.

But then they heard footsteps through the tubes.

Suddenly the doors of the docking tube opened and dozens of Decepticons walked out.

Each tube dumped out dozens.

A dark green and yellow Decepticon led them.

He stepped up with a pulse rifle over his shoulder.

"So, he was right." The Decepticon said.

They all looked around. They also noticed them, but they kept looking around anyway, noticing how big the hangar was.

The lead Decepticon finally layed his eyes on Ironfist and Skyduster.

"You must be the passengers of this ship." He said.

"yes, we are. Well, he is. I'm new." Said Ironfist.

"Of course." Said the Decepticon. "Well, we could use you as bargaining chips to bribe the others on this ship, or we could kill you here and now, because truthfully no amount of force on this ship can stop all of us."

"It's just us!" Said Ironfist before he remembered the other threat.

"I don't believe you." Said the Decepticon.

He pointed up then signaled a couple of Decepticons over to him.

"Sonic, Boom, go open that door." Said the Decepticon.

They ran to the door and started working on it.

The leader then walked over to Ironfist and Skyduster.

"I actually won't kill you now. But later. I want answers." He said. "What kind of ship is this?"

"We won't tell you." Said Ironfist.

As the Decepticon said 'Of course you won't' Skyduster looked unsteadily to the door. He saw the Decepticons working on it.

He gasped and tried getting his words out!

"No! Don't open that door!" He yelled.

"And why not?" Asked the Decepticon.

"B-be-because-" Skyduster tried saying-"Let them." Ironfist whispered to him.

He hesitated his response then nodded.

"You Autobots, it's like you speak another language." Said the Decepticon. "Kill them."

"What?" Asked Ironfist.

Two Decepticons aimed their guns at them.

"Wait!" Said Ironfist.

Just before they fired the door screeched open!

Suddenly dozens of the creatures burst through the now open door!

The two Decepticons at the door were quickly swarmed by them!

The Decepticon leader gasped!

"The Primal force!"

The other Decepticons fired at them before they themselves were attacked and torn apart!

Ironfist slowly rose up smiling with his arms in the air.

"You could say that." He said.

Suddenly he punched the Decepticon leader in the face braking off his faceplate and cracking his eyes!

The Decepticon fell to the floor holding his mouth.

"Kill them!" He yelled at his soldiers.

But when he looked up he saw them already engaged in battle.

He twisted himself around quickly aiming his rifle at the Autobot who punched him.

"I've run away from too many fights before now, seen so many die, never again!" Yelled Ironfist kicking the rifle out of the Decepticon leader's hand!

He jumped on him and started punching him in the face!

The leader's eyes cracked even more, and several of his teeth were knocked out!

Beyond them explosions filled the hangar as both Decepticons and the Energon zombies died fighting each other!

Ironfist was suddenly shot off of the Decepticon and fell backward onto the ground!

A grey and lime green Decepticon was perched in the center docking tube with a sniper rifle!

"Kill him Banzaitron!" Yelled the Decepticon leader as energon ran down his face.

"You owe me, Gutcruncher." Said Banzaitron.

Ironfist lay on the ground with a steel bullet in his chest.

He was unconscious, so was Skyduster, but from his condition.

Neither of them could fend for themselves.

Banzaitron pulled the trigger.

The bullet burst from the barrel.

Smoke followed the bullet as it flew directly at Ironfist' head.

On the other side of the hangar Decepticons and energon zombies exploded from the inside out as a trail of red lightning flew in Ironfist's direction!

Suddenly the bullet stopped in midair.

It completely froze in place.

Red electric energy circled around it like fingers around a handle.

Right next to the bullet a form stood holding the bullet.

It stared at Banzaitron, then it looked down at Gutcruncher.

Suddenly it transformed from energy and into matter!

It.. Looked like a Pretender!

A human face. Hair. Hands. Skin and everything wearing over it armor.

Red and silver armor.

"The Primal Force."

Ten minutes ago, The engine room, power core-

Flamewar kept slapping Chain-Gun's face, trying to wake him up.

All of the Autobots were still out cold.

Flare-Up, Decibel, and Chain-Gun were all still in stasis.

All except Ironfist and Doubledealer.

Ironfist and Skyduster left twenty minutes ago to check a theory. It's already been too long.

Doubledealer sat in a corner near the door across from the core of the ship with his arms crossed. He just kept his head down.

He seemed to stare at nothing. He probably had his optics off.

Thundertron was on the computers near the core searching for clues for what's been going on.

Flamewar soon just gave up and sat against the core.

She just sat there staring at the open door where the other two left.

"They've been gone too long, I know." Said Doubledealer. "I know that you care for them both, you act as if you don't care for anyone, but you try not to show that you do."

"What do you know." Asked Flamewar.

"A lot." He said. "It's my job to know things."

She rolled her eyes.

"Is that what war does to people?" She asked.

"It makes learning seem a lot more necessary. Four million years of learning. Two things you can learn from it. You can either learn to be strategic and think before you fight, or the alternative. You can accept that things won't change and fight to fight. You will have no goals if you think that way and more than likely soon die because of it."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked him.

His optics flickered on.

"I'm gaining your trust. Like I said, you think before you fight." He said.

"What does that mean?" She asked leaning forward.

"Don't be fearful. I simply have an idea for how to help them."

"Oh?" She asked.

"This is an old ship, right?" He asked. She nodded. "Didn't they used to make these old explorer ships to where you can transfer the core to another power station?"

"What's your plan?" Flamewar asked.

"If that core is seemingly responsible for this, and it's producing Sparkeaters.. Why don't we move it far far away from here?" He asked.

She thought for a moment.

"But the other cores of the ship are probably infested with the Sparkeaters!"

"Don't fear that!" He said. "As soon as I stepped out into that hallway, we found out that it was SPRK ETR free! I have a good feeling about this!"

She thought for a moment.

Then she grinned. "I trust you, let's give it a try!"

They started pulling out the core sphere from the containment barricade.

Thundertron helped too.

They put antigravity hooks to hold it in the air.

Doubledealer grinned as they did that.

He held his hand in the air.

Then he put his hand out to Flamewar and held his fingers out.

In his hand was a transmitter.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Spoiler alert, I wanted to try and keep it secret for a while, save up the drama till I finally told you. But what the heck!"

Suddenly Doubledealer aimed his shoulder cannon at the core sphere and shot at it several times!

"What are you doing?!" Flamewar asked panicked.

"Betraying you." He said.

The core sphere caught on fire and fell to the ground burning.

Then it shattered and radioactive energy started spilling out!

It started forming upward then suddenly it shot away from them!

It flew out of the room and disappeared from their sight!

"Y-You.." Flamewar stuttered.

"Yep." Said Doubledealer. "I'm a Decepticon."

The hangar-

The Primal Force stood in the way between Ironfist and Skyduster and Banzaitron and Gutcruncher.

She crushed the bullet with the two fingers she held it in.

Everyone was silent. Especially Ironfist and Skyduster. Mainly because they passed out.

"Should I shoot her?" Asked Banzaitron.

"You saw what she did to the bullet!" Gutcruncher said back.

"So... Does that mean I should shoot?" Asked Banzaitron.

"Your my friend, but your an idiot." Said Gutcruncher.

"No. I feel great energy from her. She needs to be taken out before she uses it." Said Banzaitron.

Every other Decepticon and Energon Zombie in the hangar seemed to be dead from her merely stepping in! And the hangar was several miles long and the battle was vast!

Suddenly Banzaitron lashed forward at her with his swords!

Before that she seemed to show no emotion and she was just looking around, but then she reacted!

The swords were slashed to pieces!

She didn't even move..

Banzaitron backed away.

"Are you the embodiment of Primus?!" He asked.

She stared him dead in the eye and said "yes".

Then she reached out and touched his chest.

He exploded away from her touch and was sent straight into the docking tube and into the other ship!

Gutcruncher was frozen. He didn't have any idea what to do.

Suddenly his transmitter started blipping at him.

He looked down at it and pressed the receive button.

Static at first but then he heard a voice.

"There's been a setback, yeah, I know. I know you followed me in too. Just listen to me, I know how to get us out before the ship explodes."

Gutcruncher growled but then he sighed.

"Tell me."

The core, room-

"If he comes back, I'll eat him." Said Thundertron.

"You can't, he's not coming back." Said Flamewar. "He's done his job."

Flamewar CLENCHED her fist.

"He back stabbed me." She said. "I shouldn't have trusted him."

"You do realize that without a core the ship will either drift away into the black hole or be ripped apart by it?" Said Thundertron.

"Is there no other power source?"

"That was it." Said Thundertron. "All the others have been drained, you know that."

"Then what do we do?" She asked.

"Well staying isn't an option." Said Thundertron.

"Do we even have any ships aboard?!" Asked Flamewar swinging her arms.

Thundertron thought for a moment.

"Perhaps we could go to the bridge and detach it from this ship." Said Thundertron. "There is, however, a chance that we would be sucked into the black hole since there's not enough power for it. The good chance is we could ride the inertia from blasting from the ship and escape the black hole."

"What do we do about these Autobots here?" Asked Flamewar pointing to the their passed out guest.

"Well, we take them with us." Said Thundertron. "They're stuck in this mess as much as we are."

"I know that, just how?" She asked. "We had Skyduster last time we carried them. And I can't carry two."

Thundertron looked at them.

"Then I carry two, you that one." He said pointing to the smallest one.

"Okay." Said Flamewar nodding. "I think I can get around to this."

So then they transformed.

Thundertron put two over his wolf modes back and put the third over Flamewar's bike modes seat.

Then they raced out of the core generator room!

The lights all the way down were green.

Was the threat actually gone? Every window and room they passed had green lights shining through them.

It should be comforting... But something didn't seem right..

The hangar-

The Decepticon bodies that lay on the floor had been picked up by reprogrammed Vehicons and taken back aboard the ship.

The Primal Force just stood over Ironfist and Skyduster as they escaped.

They all avoided her. She was protecting the two of them.

All the Decepticons were gone and no longer in the hangar. No trace of them except for their spilt energon remained.

The docking tube retracted back to the other ship as its doors shut.

Suddenly a loud shriek filled the ship!

The Primal Force turned her back to the doors that led into the hangar.

It was blank except for the blown open blast doors.

But a cluster of red and black suddenly spilled out of them!

It was the energon zombies!

Hundreds of them entered the hangar!

An echoing sentence came from all of them at once, saying: "Kkiilll uuusss, aallmmiigghtyy ennttiittyy!"

She stared at them blankly.

"As you wish." She responded.

Suddenly the hordes lifted up from the ground and were thrown out the sheilds between the ship and space!

They all shrieked until they entered the soundless vacuum of space!

"No more of you will ever exist, my job is done... Except.." She bent down to Ironfist.

"Primus will allow you to see, and know, and serve, because you are chosen."

Then she fell over next to him. Then suddenly Ironfist's eyes opened and the cosmos was all that he saw and all that his eyes were. Then his eyes reverted back to the normal blue glow that Autobots had.

"Why?" He questioned.

Suddenly the ship started shaking rapidly.

It shook him off his back and he stood up trying to gain balance.

He noticed outside the hangar, that the glow of the red electricity and space started fading as stars started spinning past them!

"This ship. The Allspark... We need to get it.."

The Decepticon ship-

"Where's Doubledealer?!" Bludgeon questioned pounding his fist into the armrest of his chair.

"The scanners don't even show him to have even gotten on this ship!" Said an officer at a control console.

"Then where is he, Windsweeper?!" Bludgeon demanded.

"I don't know, he could still be on the other ship!" Said Windsweeper.

"Open up his comm line." Bludgeon said through gritted teeth.

"Accessed." Said another Decepticon.

"I can see that we're all moving, Doubledealer, but we seem to be moving away from you, do you mind explaining that?" He asked.

"Oh.. Um.. I lied." Said Doubledealer.

"What?!" Asked Bludgeon.

"Yeah.. This ship isn't going to explode. I found out while studying the core of the ship, that it goes faster than light because it uses a black hole generated at its tip to travel space! They don't even use Transwarp! And somehow in the end they got pulled into their own black hole!"

"I don't care, explain why your still on it and why it's not going to explode!" Yelled Bludgeon.

"Because I'm at the helm. I've blocked all entry ways into the bridge and a few simple Hotwiring tricks, and I was able to kickstart the generator again! So I created another black hole and I'm currently using it to pull us away from the bigger one."

"So your still risking your life to protect the valuable prizes, heh, you never give up do you?" Asked Bludgeon.

"My goals are always the same. First I plan them, then I act on them no matter how long it takes, and no matter who else gets hurt." Said Doubledealer.

"Your a true Decepticon, Dealer." Said Bludgeon grinning.

"Your sounding excited, let me pop another bubble, your still flying away from us." Said Dealer.

"What?" Bludgeon questioned.

"Since this little untimely trip I've began my plan, or more accurately, I've added to it. Your merry band of screw ups and runaways are so easier manipulated. It's in my name so I don't know how you didn't think I'd betray you?" Said Dealer chuckling over the comms.

Bludgeon's one uninjured eye twitched in fury. He CLENCHED his fist as he stared through the windows of his ship.

Through the viewport was the other, more massive ship flying away from the black hole. While they... Flew away from them.

"How in the pit did you divert us away from you?" He questioned now trying to keep himself calm.

"I remotely switched on your frontward engines." Said Dealer. "Long story short, I spared you from being crushed into nothing. Be happy."

The Star Seeker's ship-

Doubledealer pressed one last button.

All the doors to the bridge opened.

He stared at the security screens that showed Flamewar and Thundertron preparing to fight outside the doors.

He slowly turned to face them as they ran in.

The light seemed to run with them.

His hands were in the air as if he was surrendering.

"So sorry." He said.

"Slag that!" Yelled Thundertron. "We know what you are!"

"Do you really?" Asked Dealer. "You barely even know the basics as to what's happened in the past four million years. Your so much in the dark you couldn't possibly know who really is on your side." He said.

"I could tell exactly who was good when I heard Ironfist's story. From the moment you even started talking I had my suspicions about you!" Said Flamewar.

"Well then, your the first smart creature I've met in eons!" Said Dealer.

"Stop talking, we need to take him down!" Yelled Thundertron.

Thundertron charged at him transforming into his wolf mode and swiping at him with his claws!

"Really?!" Asked Dealer sarcastically.

He grabbed Thundertron's paw and threw him upward!

Then he raised his leg and let go of his paw and kicked him in the jaw sending him backwards to the ground!

"Thundertron!" Flamewar yelled out.

Flamewar ran at him too!

She went for a punch, but Dealer quickly dodged it and grabbed her throwing arm!

He swung her into the glass windows of the ship!

Then she fell down and was knocked out!

Thundertron crawled to his leg and grabbed it.

"Don't hurt her." He tried saying.

"Such heroic nonsense." Doubledealer said aiming his shoulder cannon at Thundertron.

He blasted him in the chest and he fell to the ground burning.

Then he walked out of the bridge and shut the doors. Then he blew up the control panels that open the doors.

"Now to find our ship." He said walking away with a grin on his face.

The hangar-

Ironfist was standing over Skyduster. Next to Skyduster was the Primal Force.

He didn't know how he knew that, he just did.

He had bullet wound, but it seemed to have healed pretty quickly.

He didn't want to believe it... But Skyduster had died.

And then he looked at the Primal Force. He couldn't tell if she had died or not.

She looked strangely like a human. So maybe the air in here didn't suit her.

If so.. That's a sad way to go.

Suddenly Ironfist heard footsteps and turned to see Doubledealer running his way!

"Ironfist!" He called out.

"Dealer?" Ironfist questioned. "Where's everybody else?"

Doubledealer landed near him and fell to his knees.

"The-they were all sn-snatched... B-by th-those things!" He said crying.

"I panicked and.. And I ran."

"Th-they're dead?" Ironfist asked putting his hand to his forehead unbelievingly.

"Every.. S-single one of them." Said Dealer.

"No way." Said Ironfist tearing up himself.

"B-but... I did find the ship, so we can get the slag out of here!" Said Dealer.

"You did?" He questioned.

"I did. I don't know why.. But I feel like there's a timer, and we don't have long to get to Earth." Said Dealer.

"T-then.. Lead the way." Said Ironfist.

Doubledealer stood up and was about to lead but then suddenly-

"Don't leave me."

They both turned around and saw the the Primal Force reaching out for them.

Doubledealer grinned. 'Even better.'

Ironfist smiled. 'It wasn't in vain.'

They help her up and ran towards the ship.

They got there pretty fast... And what was unexpected was...

The ship looked like it was phased into this ship.

It was sideways in the ship and looked like it had sustained more damage to it than to itself.

"the hatch!" Yelled Doubledealer.

A hatch carved into the side for emergencies was near a wall. It was too close to being sealed into this ship.

But that hatch was near it's cockpit.

They went through the hatch and entered into its cockpit.

"It's had a while to charge the Subspace engines, it's so primed it could get us to Earth in one jump!" Said Doubledealer.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Asked Ironfist.

"It doesn't matter!" Said Dealer trying to get them out as quickly as possible before Bludgeon's crew showed back up.

He forced a lever down and suddenly the ship exploded through its stuck position in the ship and burst through it and went into Subspace!

"This is insane!" Yelled Ironfist.

"It's luck." Said Dealer.

Then suddenly they exited Subspace!

"what?!" Asked Dealer.

"Watch out!" Yelled Ironfist.

He looked up and saw them suddenly crash into the edge of a building!

The ship twisted in motion and slammed into several bridges and other buildings.

Then the ship finally crashed into the surface!

"Um.." Doubledealer said.

Ironfist was holding his head in pain.

But then he looked up and saw problems everywhere.

The first was that the Primal Force was Human sized. The second was that they were surrounded by aimed weapons. The third... Was that in the night sky of Earth... Ironfist just realized. Through the brief power the Primal Force gave him, he saw the Allspark.

It was on Earths moon, except... More buried.

Except.. "The Allspark is Earth's moon!" Ironfist shouted before being shot with a stun rifle and collapsing.


End file.
